High School
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Univ.Alternativo.Sin padres en casa, Maes y Winry con un plan en los bolsillos ¿Roy y Riza sobrevivirán a los maquiavélicos planes de sus amigos y los celos de sus hermanos? capítulo 9 arriba im back xD Royai
1. Chapter 1

Bueno bueno ya hago mi segundo aporte a la sección con este nuevo fic que se me ocurrió en mis días sin Internet y que a mi parecer está algo gracioso espero que lo disfruten como yo lo estoy haciendo mientras lo escribo.

**Disclaimer: **los derechos de esta serie animada no me pertenecen ni nunca lo harán pero bueno aquí se entretienen con recordárnoslo a los pobres escritores… pero bueno así es la vida xD Pero! la historia es mía, la de éste fic.

_**0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000**_

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Kyoto, demasiado para algunos, ya que era el primer día de clases después de las largas vacaciones de verano.

-**Al, sube y despierta a Ed, que se nos va hacer tarde** – decía una hermosa rubia mientras alborotaba el castaño cabello del infante.

-**Si!**- sin hacerse esperar salio disparado hacia la planta alta de la vivienda.

El pequeño se quedó observando por unos minutos a su hermano mayor mientras dormía, para luego recorrer la habitación con la mirada en busca de algo, pero para su desgracia no encontró nada de su utilidad. Así que salió de la habitación con rumbo a la suya, para regresar unos minutos después con un marcador de color rojo en manos.

Cuando terminó su ardua tarea, finalmente se dispuso a despertarlo.

-**Ed!! Winry esta afuera con otro chico!!**-le gritó el pequeño a todo pulmón.

-**Quéee!!**-Ed abandonó su cama de forma desesperada y bajó los escalones en fracciones de segundos, topándose directamente con la puerta y sin perder más tiempo decidió salir en busca de la susodicha -**Dónde está Winry?**-le preguntó a su hermana que se encontraba tomando una taza de té en el balcón del segundo piso.

La rubia al ver a su hermano en la calle, en boxers y con tremendo body paint no pudo aguantar la risa.

-**Hey! De qué tanto te ríes?**-pregunta el chico ante la burla de su hermana, pero luego pudo comprender al darle un rápido vistazo a su entorno y darse cuenta que su hermana no era la única que disfrutaba de aquel espectáculo.

Rápidamente dio media vuelta entrando para azotar la puerta tras de si, al entrar miró su reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba en el pasillo junto a las escaleras.

-**Al!!! Maldito enano te voy a matar**-

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-**Por qué me pegas Riza?**- dice Edward mientras pasaba su mano por el enorme golpe que tenía en la cabeza., Edward, era el hermano del medio, tenia 14 años y a diferencia de su hermana era un poco inmaduro, le gustaban los deportes en especial el Kempo y la natación, por los cuales poseía varios trofeos y medallas. En el ámbito escolar no era muy estudioso pero esto no quería decir que sus notas fuesen malas, ya que a pesar de pasársela vagando en la escuela, en su casa le daba buen uso a los libros de la biblioteca que les había preparado su padre.

-**Ya te había dicho que no me gusta que le pegues** - respondió mientras sostenía la mano de su hermanito al caminar, Riza era la mayor de los tres, tenía 16 años aunque para su edad era bastante madura, era el orgullo de su padre, tanto por su belleza como por sus habilidades, entre ellas la arquería, con varios campeonatos nacionales en el bolsillo. En el aspecto escolar resaltaban sus habilidades con historia, geografía y en matemáticas. Más sin embargo cuando se trataba de hacer amigos, era otro caso, ya que era un tanto tímida.

-**Pero, pero... fue él quien comenzó**- acusa al menor mientras lo miraba.

-**Y eso que, tan solo es un niño**- al sentirse protegido en aquel momento optó por sacarle la lengua a su hermano.

-**Míralo ahí otra vez, me esta provocando!!**-se quejó Ed.

-**Ya, Al deja de provocar a Ed**-regañó al menor. Riza era el árbitro en estas discusiones, las cuales eran frecuentes, mínimo unas 15 veces por día.

-**Está bien**- dice en un tono triste el castaño. Al, el más pequeño con 4 años de edad y ciertamente disfrutaba de molestar a su hermano mayor, pero adoraba a su hermana y esa era una de las razones por las cuales molestaba a Ed, él afirmaba y mantenía que su hermana era de él, única y exclusivamente, no aceptaba que otro chico se le acercara mucho, solamente su papá y de vez en cuando a Ed.

-**Riza, porqué Winry no te acompañó hoy?**- pregunta Ed desviando la mirada, para que su hermana no notase su sonrojo

-**Ayer me llamó y me dijo que no podría acompañarnos, ya que unos parientes iban a ingresar a nuestra escuela y su madre le había pedido que los acompañara de camino**-dice la rubia mientras cambiaba su semblante serio por otro un tanto pícaro- **Por qué tanto interés?**-

-**Nada en especial**- dice tratando de evitarla.

-**Ajá, si, como no**- se detiene frente a una puerta bastante colorida con animalitos pintados –**Ya llegamos, Al, quieres que te acompañe o nos despedimos aquí**-le preguntaba mientras el niño miraba la entrada un tanto triste.

-**Aquí…**-dice mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos

-**Está bien… que tengas un buen día pequeño**- decía esto mientras abrazaba al niño

-**Cuídate enano**- se despidió Ed mientras desordenaba el cabello de su hermanito

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

-**Al le dibujo a Ed un gato en el estomago y en la cara bigotes jajaja**- reía Winry mientras charlaba con Riza en el aula, Winry Rockbell era una de las pocas amigas de Riza, se conocían desde hacía más de 4 años, era una persona centrada en sus objetivos, simpática y obsesiva. Había comenzado a tomar clases de arquería junto a Riza hacía poco tiempo por petición de esta, pero a pesar de esto, no se le daba tan mal.

-**Si, y lo hizo salir de la casa con el dichoso dibujo y en boxers**- Riza reía junto a su amiga.

-**Pobre Ed, me hubiese gustado estar ahí para verlo**- terminó tomando un poco de aire.

-**Creo que él no opinaría lo mismo**- se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos- **Win, y qué pasó con tus primos?**-

-**Pues uno de ellos tomará clases en el mismo salón que Ed y el mayor vendrá a tomar clases con nosotras, pero esta afuera**- terminó la ojiazul.

-**Vamos todos a dentro**- los llamaba el profesor que recién había llegado al aula

Durante unos minutos el alboroto en el curso fue insoportable, mientras arrastraban las butacas y se acomodaban en sus puestos.

Hasta que al fin habían terminado y el silencio reinó en el lugar.

-**Buenos días, yo soy Shou Tucker, su profesor de Ciencias Naturales**-dice esto escribiendo su nombre en el pizarrón.

-**Profesor pero ya eso lo sabíamos**- respondió un rubio de ojos azules con el palito de una paleta en la boca.

-**Ya sé Havoc que la mayoría de ustedes me conoce pero como podrá notar tendremos alumnos nuevos**- al finalizar señaló a dos chicos que estaban parados junto a la entrada.-**Por favor caballeros pasen al frente y preséntense ante la clase**-

-**Buenos días a todos mi nombre es Maes Hughes, acabo de cumplir 17 años y **–saca una foto de el bolsillo de la chaqueta escolar- **Ésta de aquí es mi hermanita Elysia, acaso no es hermosa?**-

-**Jeje muchas gracias señor Hughes, por favor tome asiento junto al señor Havoc**- responde un tanto avergonzado por la actitud de su nuevo estudiante.

-**Muchas gracias**-agradece para ir a ocupar su lugar.

-**Ahora usted continúe**- le indica el profesor al alumno que aun permanecía al frente.

-**Está bien, soy Roy Mustang un placer conocerlos**-dice esto con una sonrisa provocadora que arrancó varios sonrojos de sus nuevas compañeras.

-**Vaya, que patán**- le susurra Riza a su amiga.

-**Si vaya primo que me cargo**-Responde Winry.

-**Señor Mustang tome asiento atrás del señor Hughes**-

-**Si, Sr. Tucker**- sin más procedió a ocupar el lugar que le fue indicado, pero en el transcurso pasó junto al escritorio de Riza deteniéndose en el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, a lo cual la rubia por instinto reaccionó cerrando sus ojos y volteando la mirada en dirección opuesta a la del pelinegro.

-**Señor Mustang, esperamos por usted para empezar la clase**-

-**Si señor**- con algo de trabajo apartó sus ojos de la rubia para tomar su pupitre tras de Hughes.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

El receso había llegado, y como siempre ya los grupos se habían establecido.

En una mesa la compartían el grupo de Riza, Winry, Shezka y Rose. A lo cual se les unieron Ed y su nuevo amigo.

-**Qué tal chicas**- saludó el joven, a pesar de que era su primer día en la secundaria, ya conocía a las compañeras de su hermana.

-**Hola Ed**- le respondió el saludo Rose, chica de piel morena, simpática y muy alegre.

-**Cómo estás Ed**?-preguntó Shezka, una joven de cabellos marrones y con anteojos, no era muy social, al igual que Riza, pero Winry se había dado a la tarea de reunirlas, le gustaba leer, era su pasión escondida, bueno ni para tanto ya que siempre era atrapada con un buen libro en manos.

-**Pues bien, gracias**- respondió poniendo su mano detrás de su nuca riendo, mientras le dirigía la mirada a la chica sentada al lado izquierdo de su hermana.

-**Hola... Winry**- dijo algo sonrojado.

-**Hola Eddy** – terminó saludándolo animadamente, para luego soltar una carcajada que había estado evitando en lo que el chico permanecía ahí.

-**De qué te ríes…?**- Ed había adquirido un semblante bastante serio, volteando la vista hasta su hermana- **No le habrás contado lo de ésta mañana… o si?**-

-**Yo… **-Riza desvió la mirada hacia algún punto inexistente en el cielo-**Cómo? acaso me crees capaz?**-

-**Cof, cof**- tosió no tan falsamente, ya que tras varios intentos por llamar la atención de la misma forma, le habían provocado una fuerte tos, al joven que había sido olvidado entre los saludos y discusiones.

-**Ah cierto, lo había olvidado**-Ed había cambiado su actitud por unos segundos al darse cuenta de su falta de educación contra su amigo, pero rápidamente volvió a dirigidse a su hermana- **Arreglamos esto en casa, OK?**-

-**Eh……está bien**- procuraría tener mucho cuidado para no mencionar el tema en casa.

-**Pues chicas este de aquí es Kain Mustang, un compañero de clases**- dice apartándose del frente de su amigo mostrando a un chico de anteojos y algo bajito, pero con apariencia simpática- **Kain, ella es mi hermana Riza**-mira amenazadoramente a la rubia**-Ella es Winry**-señalando a la chica mientras se sonrojaba más de lo acostumbrado gracias a la vergüenza que sentía.

-**Hola Win**- la había saludado Kain, con mucha familiaridad, demasiada para el gusto de Ed.

-**Hola Kain, por cierto**-se dirigió a Riza- **él es mi otro primo**- aclaro la chica para alivio del rubio.

-**Shezka**- continuó señalando -**Y Rose**-la cual le dirigió una sonrisa a los chicos.

-**Mucho gusto**-respondió el chico un poco avergonzado, para luego mirar a Riza y sonrojarse ferozmente.

-**Oye que te pasa**- lo codeó en las costillas Ed, al notar la cara de bobo que tenía al mirar a su hermana.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Del otro lado del patio de recreo se encontraban un grupo de chicos que permanecían atentos ante todo suceso en aquel lugar.

-**Aquella chica, la de los ojos color ámbar, dime exactamente quién es?; Falman**- había especificado el pelinegro, que en menos de unas horas había asumido el liderazgo de aquel grupo.

-**Riza Hawkeye, 16 años, vive a unas cuadras de aquí, su padre es el Teniente General Hawkeye, tiene dos hermanos, Edward de 14 y Alphonse de 4, mide 1.63, su color favorito es el azul y también es campeona de arquería a nivel nacional, creo que eso es todo lo que sé**- terminó el chico, Vato Falman era el hijo del director de aquella institución, y gracias a ello tenía acceso a algunos documentos confidenciales, cuando su padre no estaba.

-**Eres bueno**-lo felicitó asombrado dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, Maes, un tipo simpático y loco, no habían mejores palabras para describirlo.

-**Emm interesante**- Roy había puesto su mano derecha en su mentón, Roy Mustang, era el mayor de dos hermanos, con sus 16 años de edad, era orgulloso, inteligente y galán, le gustaban los deportes, especializándose en Kempo y esgrima.

-**No me digas que estas interesado en Riza**- había dicho sarcásticamente Havoc, un joven rubio de ojos azules, un tanto orgulloso y altanero, pero era un tipo confiable y obstinado.

-**Quizás…**- dijo Mustang insertándole la duda a sus amigos-**Hey, que hace Kain con ellos**- dijo algo extrañado al notar como su hermano compartía la mesa con aquellas chicas y el enano aquel.

-**Al parecer se te adelantó**- dijo Maes algo burlón, al notar como el pequeño de los Mustang miraba embobado a la chica que su amigo pretendía.

-**Maes…**-lo llamó Roy.

-**Si?**- respondió él.

-**Cállate**- terminó.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

La campana había sonado, marcando la salida de los estudiantes de primer año de secundaria.

-**Al fin terminó esta tortura**- decía Ed saliendo del aula junto a Kain.

-**No es para tanto** – reía un poco desganado.

-**Oye, quieres acompañarme a buscar a mi hermanito a la guardería?**-preguntaba Ed.

-**Tengo que esperar a mi hermano**-dijo un tanto desilusionado.

-**No te preocupes regresaremos a tiempo, también tengo que esperar a Riza después de buscar a Al**-

-**Está bien**- después de ponerse de acuerdo, se dispusieron a caminar fuera de la escuela con dirección a la guardería.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-**Hasta mañana señorita Marta** – se despedía Al agitando su pequeño brazo.

-**Hasta mañana Alphonse**-respondía la maestra mientras le sonreía.

Al permaneció mirando seriamente a su hermano mayor.

-**Dónde está?**- preguntó con su tono serio.

-**Dónde está? Qué?**-respondió sin darle importancia a la actitud de su hermano.

-**Riza** – continuó serio el pequeño.

-**En una cita con un chico**-se agachó a la altura de su hermano, mirándolo directamente a los ojos para aumentar la credibilidad de sus palabras.

El niño quedó atónito por unos segundos para luego liberar las lágrimas aglomeradas en sus cristalinos ojos.

-**Es broma, es broma**- terminó Ed riendo, pero para su desgracia el niño continuó llorando-**Al, ya para, es broma**-Ed trataba de calmar a su hermano, ya que si Riza lo veía llorando lo regañaría y quien iba a terminar con los ojos húmedos, era él-**Quieres un helado?**- utilizó su último recurso, si esto no funcionaba se daría por vencido.

-**Si…**- se escucho entre sollozos y Ed agradeció mentalmente por la respuesta rezagada del pequeño.

Minutos después, ya en la heladería el niño que momentos antes estuvo llorando, ahora lucía una hermosa sonrisa embarrada de helado de chocolate.

-**Hermano… quién es él?**- preguntaba el pequeño notando por primera vez al chico que acompañaba a Ed.

-**Ahora si soy tu hermano eh, bueno él es primo de Winry** –

-**Hola Al**- hacía acto de presencia por primera vez el pelinegro

-**Hola ¿cómo te llamas?**- preguntó el pequeño.

-**Kain, mucho gusto**- dice dándole la mano al niño.

-**Si, mucho gusto**- contestaba risueño, al sentirse tratado como una persona adulta.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, el helado del pequeño se acabó, y con ello la tranquilidad de los mayores, optaron por sentarse en las bancas que se encontraban en el patio frontal de la misma, mientras el pequeño correteaba.

-**Ya no falta mucho para que salgan los chicos**- dijo Kain mirando su reloj.

-**Que bueno, ya me estoy cansando de esperar**-Ed se puso de pie, y tomó a su hermanito por la solapa de la camisa y lo sentó junto a él-**Quietecito te vez más bonito, y si lloras no te vuelvo a invitar helado**-

-**Regresaremos mañana por helado?**-preguntaba risueño el pequeño.

-**N…**-fue detenido por los ojos llorosos que empezaban a derramar lágrimas-**Está bien, pero ya está bueno de lágrimas**-se cruzo de brazos molesto ante la eminente amenaza que se había vuelto su hermano menor para su billetera.

-**Wiii!! Ed es el mejor!!**-el castaño daba pequeños saltos desde su asiento; por otro lado, Kain, junto a los hermanos reía discretamente con la situación.

Después de 15 minutos de esperar ahí sentados, la campana sonó por segunda vez, siendo acompañada de una multitud de (salvajes) estudiantes.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Roy y los chicos fueron los primeros en salir del aula, ya cuando se encontraban fuera, pudo visualizar a su hermano.

-**Kain**- lo llamó Roy parándose frente a él

-**Hola**-saludó a su hermano.

-**Me voy con los chicos, vienes?**-le preguntó señalando a Maes, Havoc, Breda y Falman, que se encontraban parados tras él.

En el instante que Roy y los de su grupo se disponían a marcharse, Riza y Winry se acercaban a ellos por la espalda, en busca de Ed y Al.

-**Rizaaaaa**- gritaba el castaño que momentos atrás estaba sentado.

-**Al!**- saludó Riza al niño que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos.

-**Hola Al**- decía Winry mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla al pequeño.

-**Enano suertudo**- masculló Ed entre dientes.

-**Hermano me iré con Winry**- afirmaba Kain sonrojado mientras veía con mirada soñadora a las dos rubias.

Roy volteó en busca de la causa de la reacción de su hermano, y pudo ver como se acercaban las chicas, más bien aquella chica que con una mirada lo había dejado sin aliento.

-**Kain, vamonos**- lo llamó Winry –**Vienes Roy?**- preguntó al mayor de sus primos.

-**No Win, Roy dijo que se iría con los chicos**-se adelantó Kain, ya que su hermano parecía estar hipnotizado o más bien idiotizado.

-**Pues vamos**-miró a Roy unos segundos notando como se estaba comiendo a su amiga con la mirada; y ella, al parecer ni lo notaba  
–**Adiós Roy**- terminó dibujando una sonrisa de complicidad.

Cuando las chicas junto a Kain, Edward y Al se marcharon Maes se acerco a su amigo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-**Hey, qué te pasa?**-responde Roy molesto por la actitud de su amigo.

-**Al fin saliste de aquel mundo de fantasías?**- pregunta Maes sonriéndole.

-**De que hablas? qué pasó? dónde están los demás?**-preguntó al notar que tan solo quedaban ellos dos.

-**Pues los chicos dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer y que te estabas tardando bastante en regresar de la luna**-dijo haciendo un gesto de cansancio.

-**No hablo de ellos, hablo de Kain y las chicas**-

-**Pues que crees; Winry te estaba preguntando que si las ibas a acompañar, pero Kain dijo que le habías dicho que te irías con nosotros**-se detuvo tomando aire para continuar- **Y se fueron**- terminó.

-**Oh rayos, pero de verdad no recuerdo que Winry me haya dirigido la palabra**-dice rascándose la cabeza.

-**Estás mal amigo**-

-**Si, creo que es un efecto secundario del regreso a clases**-cerró los ojos en señal de resignación.

-**No lo creo**-adquirió un tono de voz y miradas picaras.

-**Y qué crees?**- la venita en su frente empezó a palpitar por el aumento del flujo de sangre.

-**Que estás enamorado**-empezó alejándose un tanto de su amigo para salir huyendo, siendo seguido de cerca por él.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap de esta singular historia xD como siempre gracias a mis amigos companeros y familiares que me ayudan en sus opiniones como siempre: nico, noe, arcas, twincita xD(primera en leerlo) massiel, tracy y verizon por haberme suspendido el servicio Xd

Bueno pensaba en publicarlo ayer, sábado, pero Roy (mi perro) y noe me mantuvieron entretenida (Roy casi le arranca un dedo a noe, fue tan tierno xD) pero bueno.

Y que cuando por fin me iba a dedicar a continuar lo poco que me faltaba me puse a charlar con las chicas (arcas, monika, yuki y la hermanita de monika que me enviaron web cam desde la pijamaza T-T que no pude asistir por la distancia) y por otro lado con tracy, mario uff xD que comunicativa soy

Bueno para finalizar estas líneas porque sinceramente yo si hablo, me gustaría que expresaran su opinión a través de un review, no tengan vergüenza si no le gusto algo simplemente díganlo, ya sea buena o mala su opinión es aceptada y gracias por dedicarme su tiempo

Con esto me despido chaoo!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa! Como está! Todos mis fans!(Tomatazo!) ..! ya ya me dejo de mis locuras temprales xD

_**Disclaimer**_: Full metal no es mío ni de nadie mas! Que bueno! (no mentira) es de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, y de la compañía que compro los derechos, en fin, no es mía, ni cobro un céntimo por estas publicaciones

Sin mas preámbulos, los dejo con el Capitulo numero 2 de High School que a mi parecer esta genial XD !

_**----1-1-1-1-1-1-Lady Scorpio-1-1-1-1-1-1-----**_

_**Capítulo 2 **_

Ya habían transcurrido tres semanas desde el inicio de clases, terminando esa última, con aquel viernes; el cual lucía unas tenues nubes grisáceas que amenazaban con descargar su furia contra la tierra.

Los chicos ya habían salido de clases conducidos cada uno a sus respectivos hogares, exceptuando dos jóvenes que se habían detenido a conversar en un pequeño parque cercano a la institución educativa.

-**Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí ahgg!!**-gritaba efusivamente el pelinegro mientras sostenía su cabeza con sus manos.

-**Vamos, Roy, no creo que sea para tanto, hombre** –dice esto tratando de calmar a su colega logrando el efecto contrario.

-**Cómo que no es para tanto! Estas loco o es que ya te esta afectando el ver los teletubies con Elysia!**-respondía exaltado poniéndose de pie –**Cómo te atreves a decir eso después de todo lo que eh pasado!, En esta "bendita" semana**-terminó sarcásticamente.

-**Pero ya no es para tanto, solo escúchame Roy…-**trató de calmarlo nuevamente sin éxito.

-**No! Escúchame tú! A mí! Ahora! **–dijo subiendo el tono de voz con cada palabra, mientras le apuntaba con el dedo denotando un conteo.

-**Lunes**- entrecerró los ojos, recordando los sucesos…

_**--0-0-0-0-0-**_

Ya la campana había marcado el fin del receso.

Havoc, Falman, Breda y Hughes, se habían adelantado al salón de clases mientras que su compañero y "Líder" hacía una breve visita a los sanitarios escolares.

Cuando Roy ingresó nuevamente al salón fue recibido con una comitiva de bolas de papel, tomándolo desprevenido, pero a pesar de esto, reaccionó rápidamente tomando entre sus manos los trozos de papel que se encontraban en el suelo; y se dispuso a iniciar el ataque contra sus compañeros, ahora rivales.

Entre papelazos y el va y viene de los trozos de papel, pasaron unos minutos, recibiendo a cada estudiante que ingresaba al aula encestándole un buen golpe con estos, la mayoría de los atacados en "venganza" se unía a la rebelión que se estaba llevando acabo en el salón de clases, más sin embargo ninguno era mujer, ya que los chicos se habían abstenido de atacarlas.

Entre tanto Roy se había emocionado con aquel jueguito, se sentía como un soldado en el campo de batalla, así que decidió actuar como tal. Sigilosamente se escabulló detrás del escritorio del profesor emboscando a Breda por la espalda, sin darse cuenta de que dejaba la propia a merced de su rubio amigo: Havoc, el cual no perdió la oportunidad de lucirse ante los chicos, atacando a Mustang exitosamente.

-**Te di Mustang!**-Celebró el ojiazul, lo cual no alargó por más tiempo, ya que presentía que su pelinegro amigo no dejaría las cosas así, mejor salía corriendo, dicen por ahí que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. (XD)

-**Oh ya veras, esto no termina hasta que yo marque tu derrota! No escaparas de mí, cobarde!**-dijo en tono dramático, mientras se disponía a seguir al rubio que había salido disparado del aula a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba. Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta, sin tan siquiera enfocar su vista lanzó sin pensar el objeto que llevaba en sus manos.

-**Auch!!**-se quejó la víctima del impacto.

-**Te dije que no escaparías**-victoreó Roy con un den de superioridad en su voz.

Pero para su sorpresa la pelota de papel le fue devuelta en pleno rostro dejándole una gran huella roja.

-**Qué te pasa idio…?**-había respondido Roy de forma agresiva, abriendo por primera vez sus ojos para enfocar al causante de la roja marca en su rostro, pero al encararlo, se topó abruptamente con una destellante mirada ámbar, que a su vez reflejaba enojo, enojo hacia él.

La chica pasó junto a él sin mencionar palabra alguna, ya que con su mirada había dicho todo, o por lo menos eso había interpretado el pelinegro, más sin embargo su amiga que la había seguido de cerca no se contuvo y habló.

-**Vaya, primo antes lo dudaba, pero ahora llegué a la conclusión de que si, eres un idiota igual que todos los otros chicos**-terminó sin inmutarse a dirigirle la mirada, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta, alcanzando a la rubia.

Simplemente decepcionado de si mismo, así se sentía, como las cosas pueden cambiar en un parpadear, toda la mañana se había dedicado a dirigirle su mirada seductora y su sonrisa de galán (Practicadas previamente en el espejo) a Riza, logrando arrebatarle un pequeño sonrojo (Según él) acompañado de una risa tímida; sin contar que apenas la semana pasada habían empezado a dirigirse la palabra. Pero en menos de 10 minutos, no menos, 5 aproximadamente, consiguió destrozar lo que tanto trabajo le había costado en esos días, y como bonus extra su prima lo tenía en un pedestal con el honorífico de "idiota insensible machista" y vaya a saber Kami y ella cuantas desgracias más.

_**--0-0-0-0-0-**_

-**Vamos, ya no pienses en esas cosas!**-sonrió Maes mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

-**Dime, Cómo no hacerlo? si así fue que empezó mi semana apocalíptica **( original no?XD) **y continúo ¡! Martirizándome al otro día!**- miró a su amigo con cara de tragedia.

-**Ah si? Y qué pasó el martes?**-preguntó el chico con curiosidad ya que por algunos asuntos familiares había faltado a clases el martes y el miércoles; así que apenas estaba informado de lo que había acontecido el jueves y el mismo viernes.

-**Pues veras…** – contestó el pelinegro un poco más calmado al sentirse escuchado por su amigo.

_** --0-0-0-0-0-**_

_-Martes- _

El receso había iniciado, los chicos abandonaban el aula de clases, exceptuando a Roy, el cual esperaba pacientemente que las chicas se dignaran a salir de aquel lugar, que para ser sinceros empezaba a asfixiarlo, en fin, esperaba por ellas ya que necesitaba disculparse con Riza, pero su guarda espaldas, armado con mirada asesina (dígase Winry) no le había dado la mas mínima oportunidad.

Al fin Riza y Winry, se habían puesto de pie con las obvias intenciones de salir del salón.

Ante esto Roy las imitó, siguiéndolas, pero para su suerte las chicas al llegar a la salida de "la jaula" habían tomado rumbos distintos.

Roy al llegar a la puerta volteó al lado derecho, notando como su querida prima se dirigía a las escaleras con dirección al comedor, supuso, pero al voltear a la izquierda, notó como la silueta de Riza desaparecía en las lejanías del corredor, así que apresuró el paso para alcanzarla, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad que le había dado el destino!.

Cuando la rubia llegó al final del pasillo, donde había una puerta, ingresó dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-**Riza, estás ahí??**-gritaba Roy desde afuera sin obtener respuesta.

-**Riza, ábreme por favor, necesito hablarte**-continuaba gritando de forma suplicante.

-**Riza!, si no respondes, voy a tirar la puerta!**- amenazó el chico.

-**Cómo es eso que va a tirar la puerta para entrar ahí?**- resonó una voz firme e intimidante tras él.

Roy no quería voltear, aunque sabía de ante mano que tenía que hacerlo, pero quería imaginarse que esto simplemente no estaba pasando, que tan solo era una pesadilla. Podría ser?.

-**Señor Mustang, podría decirme que hace usted, frente al baño de chicas amenazando con tirar la puerta?**- aquella voz causante de que quisiera vivir en otro mundo hacía acto de presencia nuevamente, sacándolo de su autorreflexión, ya ni para eso había libertad acaso?!Un segundo… había dicho baño de chicas?

Roy subió su rostro a la altura del portal de la puerta hasta llegar a cierto punto, donde se encontraba un curioso letrerito, que tenía impreso una especie de muñequita rosa con falda simulando una chica; y fue ahí como se dio cuenta que estaba perdido. Estaba gritando como loco, amenazó con tirar la puerta y encima en el baño de chicas!.

Pidió un milagro que lo salvara de aquel hombre… no mejor dos por que ni así se salvaría.

Y el milagro nunca llegó, no le quedaba otra que resignarse a lo que vendría, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, dando cara a cara con el autor del monólogo a sus espaldas.

-**Disculpe, Director Scar**-se atrevió a mencionar palabra el pelinegro con la mirada baja- **Pero yo!**- hizo el intento de defenderse.

-**Venga Señor Mustang, acompáñeme a dirección y guarde silencio hasta que sus padres vengan**-con éstas palabras calló al joven, el cual prácticamente se le había desfigurado el rostro en una mueca de asco.

_**--0-0-0-0-0- **_

-**Y por eso, ahora tengo que hacer tareas extras hasta dentro de dos semanas, más o menos**-dijo en tono cansado.

-**Oh ya veo, y mis padrinos, no dijeron nada?**-preguntó el de lentes un tanto preocupado.

-**Pues mi padre solo me dijo "hijo, los problemas amorosos no se resuelven en esos lugares, tienes que ser romántico"con una de esas sonrisas indescifrables que siempre da**-terminó tomando asiento en uno de los columpios.

-**Jajajaja**-reía con ganas el castaño, mientras tomaba asiento en el columpio al lado de Roy.

-**No te rías, que no es gracioso!**-lo regañó, dejando de columpiarse por unos segundos en muestra de seriedad.

-**Perdón**- se disculpó avergonzado.

-**Bueno ya que, peores cosas me han pasado, por que el miércoles también fui victima de mi racha de mala suerte**-

_**--0-0-0-0-0-**_

El pelinegro de profundos ojos oscuros, se había pasado todo el día haciendo el intento de hablar con cierta rubia (que no era su prima), pero cada vez que creía tener la oportunidad, aparecía misteriosamente una de las chicas para montarle una conversación sobre temas sin importancia (según Roy) o uno de los chicos que lo buscaba por tonterías.

Hasta que por fin llegó el receso (que por cierto estaba comenzando a sospechar de que le traía mala suerte o algo parecido porque siempre sucedía algo antes o después); y con el inicio de este su oportunidad.

Se propuso como meta hablar con Riza Sí o Sí; y con semejante determinación llegó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba ella almorzando con su grupo.

-**Riza**- llamó a la rubia, obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-**Qué quieres Roy?**- se adelantó Winry a contestarle, que al notar por la mirada y el tono de voz que estaba usando para referirse a él, dedujo que aun seguía molesta.

-**Quisiera hablar contigo, Riza, en privado**- dijo de forma seria e ignorando la reacción de su prima.

-**Qué quieres hablar con mi hermana?** – Respondió Ed sin darle oportunidad de hablar a su consanguínea.

-**Por favor, Riza**-continuó ignorando las respuestas indeseadas que estaba obteniendo.

-**Está bien**- al fin habían dejado responder a Riza y para su fortuna esta había accedido a su petición.

-**Quéé!?**-habían respondido tres de los presentes de la mesa (Winry, Ed y Kain) logrando uno que otro murmullo por lo bajo departe de sus vecinos de mesa en aquel comedor.

-**No tardaré**- dijo para calmarlos.

-**Mira…Mustache… si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a MI hermana no habrá lugar donde te puedas esconder de mí**- amenazó el rubio de ojos dorados.

-**Si, si lo que digas enano**-respondió Roy sin tomarle importancia a las amenazas.

-**A quién le dices TAN ENANO! Que necesita un microscopio láser para que puedan vislumbrar su silueta!?! **–gritaba Ed mientras el pelinegro se alejaba con su hermana a su lado, haciéndole un ademán con la mano, el cual interpretó como " a ti, a quien más podría ser? " y seguido estuvo a punto de dar un salto y lanzarse sobre él, para partirle toda la cara a trompadas, pero alguien lo sostuvo del brazo impidiéndole hacer realidad su deseo. Pero valía la pena dejar ese deseo en el aire ya que Winry le había sonreído.

Después de caminar a través del patio de recreo, habían llegado a unos bancos que se encontraban casi en los límites de la institución, se dispusieron a tomar asiento.

Pasados unos minutos Roy se inmutó a hablarle.

-**Este… veras…**-después de haber practicado sus disculpas unas mil veces mentalmente, las palabras simplemente no fluían, esto debía ser una broma. Pero acababa de descubrir algo… aquella rubia de ojos ambarinos lo ponía nervioso, antes lo sospechaba, ahora estaba seguro. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, intentando disipar los nervios sin éxito alguno.

-**Si?**-respondió la joven que había permanecido en silencio, que de hecho ya se estaba impacientando.

-**Eh… yo quería..**-ya estaba sintiendo como la sangre burbujeaba, preparándolo para que su cara tomara tonalidades de aquel líquido carmesí-** Yo… quería pedirte…**-cuando por fin sus nervios se habían disipado un poco, logrando armar una oración con más de dos palabras.

-**Roy!!**-lo llamó un chico – **Lust me comentó que saldrían juntos, felicidades, ya sabes, cuídala**- después de su inesperada interrupción y sin más que decir, se marchó.

Roy no cabía en si mismo de la impresión que esto le había provocado, que diablos había pasado?, que alguien le diga por que el no entendía en lo más mínimo.

Por qué Envy tenía que aparecer JUSTO en ese preciso momento, afirmando que él, Roy Mustang, había invitado a esa chica, Cómo dijo que se llamaba? A si, Lust, a una supuesta cita (cosa que no recordaba en lo absoluto) y lo peor del caso… la reacción de Riza y sus palabras.

-**Creo que ya no importa lo que me tengas que decir, adiós**-

Y aquellos ojos ambarinos que tanto le gustaban, le habían dirigido una rápida, pero fría mirada demostrando una gran decepción?.

Había llegado a una conclusión: se estaba volviendo loco; como era posible que con tan sólo mirarla a los ojos ( ok, ok aceptaba de ante manos que sus ojos lo tenían en las nubes pero, ya que) que con tan solo darle una ojeada a esas ambarinas orbitas podía descifrar lo que ella estaba sintiendo? Eso es de locos!! Cuando regresara a casa le pediría a su padre que lo llevara al psiquiatra urgentemente…

_**--0-0-0-0-0-**_

-**Amigo, te compadezco**-respondía el castaño- **Y entonces saliste con Lust?**-

-**La verdad; yo nunca le eh dirigido la palabra a esa chica**-dijo mirando sus manos- **Eso si, dudo que Envy vuelva a molestar, otra vez de esa forma**- terminó con una sonrisa sádica.

-**Por qué? Qué le hiciste?**-Preguntó un tanto asustado por la sonrisa que reflejaba el rostro de su amigo.

-**Casi nada** – dijo de forma despreocupada, adoptando un tono desinteresado.

-**Cómo?, qué casi nada?**- el joven castaño ahora miraba a su amigo tratando de descifrarlo.

-**Mira, fue el mismo miércoles, después de clases, les pedí a los chicos que se fueran sin mí**-

_**--0-0-0-0-0-**_

-**Envy**- llamó el pelinegro a espaldas del chico.

-**Qué quieres?**- dijo en tono y sonrisas sarcásticas (Marca Envy con patente y todo).

-**Pues mira…**-tras decir esto, se acerco de forma pasiva al chico, el cual era de su misma estatura, agarrándolo sorpresivamente de la camisa blanca del uniforme, pegándolo de un empujón a la pared más cercana.

-**Oye! Qué te pasa!? Suéltame!**-reclamó el rubio, tratando de soltarse del agarre, sin éxito alguno, ya que el pelinegro reforzó el agarre con su otra mano, levantándolo unos centímetros.

-**Escúchame muy bien pajarito, por que no pienso repetírtelo otra vez-** lo miró amenazadoramente-**No eh pasado una semana muy agradable que digamos, para que tú trates de "alegrarme" el día de la forma en la que hiciste hoy y te advierto que si no quieres perder tus dientes, no te vuelvas a meter conmigo**-terminó soltándolo-**El que avisa no es traidor**-dijo más para si, que para el rubio.

Envy tras caer sentado, lo miró con rabia, para luego levantarse y sacudirse los pantalones.

-**Entendiste lo que te dije**-volvió a mirar al rubio recién levantado, como si de un gusano moribundo se tratase.

-**Jódete Mustang** –sacó el dedo medio, mientras se marchaba.

_**--0-0-0-0-0-**_

-**Le diste un buen escarmiento al chico éste**-respondió Hughes con un den de orgullo hacía su amigo.

-**Si, pero creo que volverá a molestar**-dijo en tono cansado el pelinegro.

-**Si pero, venga viejo, siga contando**-le sonrió el joven de ojos dorados.

-**Pero, tú ya sabes el resto**-dijo extrañado.

-**Si pero es para que te desahogues!**-respondió dándole una de esas sonrisas tan características en él.

-**Gracias Maes**-agradeció el chico ante el buen gesto de su mejor amigo-**Bueno como ya sabes… el jueves…**.-

_**-/-/-/-/-/Lady Scorpio/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

Ya! Terminaron de leer! Saben que ahora quiero que me hagan un favorcito, ven debajo de la historia, hay una especie de barrita que tiene un botoncito con lo siguiente escrito Go le van a dar ahí y les aparecerá una ventanita donde pueden escribir que tal le pareció esta historia xD tan loca como su autora!. En fin, por favor dejen review son muy importantes para mi las opiniones que me ofrece los que sacan unos minutos para leer mis tonterías.

**Agradecimientos**: JUN TAO SHINOMORI! Amigaza te leíste la historia mucho antes de que la publicara, se murió de risa eso si, y me dio unas ideas para el próximo capitulo, y algo que no mencione en mi otro fic "El problema" Tracy tmb me ayudo en el final! Se me paso decir eso xD, también muchas gracias a Nicole (con e) mejor conocida como la alquimista de la llama, que tmb me dio unas ideas que la convine con la de Jun y están como agua para chocolate (lean el libro es bueno xD) o.o y uno que otro lector de prueba xD que se me escapan, pero en fin este es uno de los caps por el cual me siento orgullosa de mi! Así que dejen review ya se me acabaron las palabras así que adiós y hasta el próximo cap que prometo publicar pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Cómo están! La verdad espero que bien, en fin damas y caballeros, chicos y chicas, locas y locos, aunque más locas que locos. Graciass por los review, miren que por eso fue que actualice tan rápido XD me gusta recibir review -

Este Cáp. Está entretenido así como los otros xD espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute cuando lo redactaba. Así que sin mas preámbulos los dejo con mi fic.

_**--------Lady----Scorpio----**_

_Capitulo 3_

_-Jueves-_

Esa mañana había empezado calmadamente? Si como no; si a eso le llaman que misteriosamente tu despertador estuviera desarmado junto a tu mesa de noche, y que tu hermanito que supuestamente tanto te quería, le había dicho inocentemente a tu madre" mamá creo que no tiene clases por alguna actividad de grupo, no hará falta que lo despiertes" y gracias a esa confesión de su madre, descubrió al autor del crimen contra su reloj, ya vería ese Kain, las cosas no quedarían así…

En conclusión, había llegado tarde a la primera hora y como castigo el profesor que había tocado para su dicha había sido el simpático "Mayor" Armstrong, que amablemente le había pedido, no perdón; le había ORDENADO darle unas 50 vueltas a la "diminuta" área que ocupaban las canchas de baloncesto y fútbol.

Cuando Al fin y gracias a que tenía buena condición física, terminó lo antes impuesto por su maestro; y se dispuso a tomar asiento en las gradas (más bien a recuperar el aliento) mientras observaba como su profesor cuchicheaba con sus compañeros de clases en el centro de la cancha de baloncesto, valla a saber que cosas, total ni le importaba solamente quería un poco de agua… maldito Kain ya vería…

-**Mustang! Venga aquí**- lo llamó el fornido hombre, haciéndole un ademán con el brazo derecho.

Con pesar de su cuerpo y de su alma, se levantó y se dispuso a trotar con dirección al grupo.

-**Chicos, será un partido mixto, 4 contra 4**- terminaba de aclarar el profesor, el cual llevaba sobre su hombro unas camisetas sin mangas, de colores rojo y azul respectivamente-**De parte de las chicas; jugarán las señoritas: Winry, Rose, Lust y Riza**-les entrega las rojas a las antes mencionadas, las cuales se las colocan sobre la blanca perteneciente al uniforme de deportes-**Bredal, Envy, Havoc y Mustang**- cuando se disponía a entregar las camisetas llegaba Roy.

-**Yo! No pienso jugar con éste**-señalaba Envy, aun resentido, al recién llegado.

-**Si no lo hace, no tendrá notas este mes**-le respondía de forma despreocupada el hombre de bigotes rubios.

-**Pues prefiero eso!**-dijo tirando la azul camiseta al suelo con furia.

-**Carai que carácter…Entonces Falman, entre por Envy**-terminó entregándole la camiseta al chico.

-**Oye Maes, qué pasó?**-preguntó Roy algo extrañado por la escenita que montaba el ñoño de Envy.

-**Van a jugar baloncesto con las chicas!**- dijo sonriente, ya que la idea le emocionaba, ver a las chicas en acción!.

-**Quiénes?**- preguntó el pelinegro compartiendo el entusiasmo de su amigo y con la esperanza de que eso le animara el día.

-**Señor Mustang, tenga su camiseta**-Armstrong, había llegado a sus espaldas entregándole la prenda de vestir.

-**Pero… pero…**- no señoras y señores el destino no tenia piedad contra el pobre chico, y por lo visto su profesor tampoco.

-**Nada de peros Mustang!**-se quita la camisa, dando a descubrir su bien formado torso- **Usted cree que estos músculos se formaron de la nada!**-tomando pose de fisi-culturista- **Fue a base de esfuerzos! A si que a la cancha Mustang!**- terminó dándole una palmada que le sacó el aire, para irse a coordinar el resto de los alumnos.

-**Amigo, buena suerte**-dijo el castaño entre risas, mientras se dirigía a las gradas para disfrutar el partido.

-**Si, si lo que digas**- tras esto se dispuso a quitarse la camiseta blanca,(que a causa de el castigo, estaba toda húmeda, lo cual provocaba que se le pegara al cuerpo), mostrando su sexy y bien formado abdomen, seguido por un tórax impresionante, que estaban decorados por unas perladas gotas de sudor que delineaban su torso de forma sensual , más de una se quedaron mirándolo descaradamente y de forma lujuriosa (entre las cuales estaban 5 chicas que tenían unos broches con los nombres de: Lady Scorpio, Jun Tao Shinomori, Akari aoi, La alquimista de la Flama, espiaplan y Neko Riza, esta última con una cámara de video), más sin embargo, al chico no le molestaba, de hecho esto lo estaba disfrutando, le encantaba recibir esas clases de atenciones, no lo negaría, es un crimen acaso, mejor se callaba por que con su suerte se aparecería alguien renegando, que si era crimen y se lo llevaría de porvida a alcatraz.

-**Hey! Ya déjate de hacer el galanazo de novela, que el partido ya va a empezar** –Havoc lo había sacado de su (descarada) exhibición (por desgracia) con una palmada en su espalda desnuda dejándole los cinco dedos estampados.

-**Si, ya voy**-respondió desganado, mientras se colocaba la camiseta azul.

Sin perder más tiempo, se condujo hasta donde estaban los chicos, esperándolo, para que diera instrucciones, sobre donde se posicionarían cada uno para iniciar el saque.

-**Bien, Falman, tú, sacaras el balón, Havoc, cubres a Winry, Bredal te tocara con Rose y yo cubriré a quien falte**-anunció con gran determinación-**Bien a jugar chicos**-

Casualmente! Le toco cubrir a Riza ( y yo no me llamo Dahiana!) Ya que Lust al ser la más alta del grupo de chicas, le tocó sacar el balón, junto a Falman.

Ya todos estaban en sus posiciones, esperando pacientemente que Armstrong tocara su silbato, hasta que por fin lo hizo, y sin más empezó el partido.

El balón cayó rápidamente en manos de los chicos en el saque, gracias al buen tamaño de Falman, que superaba por mucho a Lust.

El que había interceptado el balón, Havoc, ahora guiaba al esférico hacia el aro correspondiente, siendo seguido de cerca por Winry, al llegar cerca de la base del aro se dispuso a lanzar el balón, encestándolo.

_Chicos 2 Chicas 0_

Winry, ahora fuera del cuadro de la cancha, al escuchar el silbido, no perdió tiempo y le pasó el balón a Riza, la cual al recibirlo, evitó a toda costa a sus rivales; que se habían atravesado en su camino, entre ellos Havoc, lo paso fácilmente, Bredal, tampoco fue problema, pero…a mitad de su trayectoria fue interceptada por Roy, se miraron unos segundos, hasta que ella cortó el cruce de miradas, dando media vuelta, protegiendo posesivamente el esférico objeto.

Roy, que se encontraba cubriendo a la rubia poseedora del balón y de su cora…cof cof, optó por acortar un tanto la distancia, pero diablos, Riza sabía jugar y de que manera, la chica había tratado de escabullirse por el costado, pero! él no la dejaría escapar así de fácil, estiró su brazo izquierdo, para mayor alcance y así tratar de impedirle el paso, pero no lo logró…. O si? Había sentido un roce…

¿Por qué ella se había detenido repentinamente soltando el balón?

El pelinegro preocupado por la reacción de la chica, atinó a tocar su hombro, pero la joven al sentir tal contacto levantó la cabeza, que unos segundos antes había agachado, y ante la sorpresa de TODOS! Había arremetido tremenda cachetada contra el chico, dejándolo en el suelo, sentado y tocándose la mejilla que le ardía; con una expresión de inocencia que hizo que los espectadores sintieran pena por el joven.

**Marcador Final.**

_Chicos 2 puntos y los del equipo traumados._

_Chicas 0 puntos y la victoria segura._

-**Terminó el juego!**-declaró el profesor, disipando a sus alumnos, la mayoría aun anonadado ante la actitud de Hawkeye, por que la chica era discreta y tranquila, nunca se le había visto de esa forma, qué había hecho Mustang?.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-**Y para serte sincero, aun no sé la razón por la cual me pegó**- dijo Roy alzando la ceja.

-**Vaya! Está raro eso… y no le preguntaste la razón?**- preguntó el castaño.

-**Estás loco! Con mi suerte y me lanza de la azotea de el colegio, pero lo que si fue, que al menos por lo que quedaba del día traté de evitarla, pero no pude por que…**-

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_-Jueves; última hora de clases-_

El profesor; Shou Tuker, se había dispuesto a llevar a los chicos a una visita improvisada al laboratorio de ciencias, por primera vez en lo que llevaban de clases.(el laboratorio había estado en reparación y a causa de esto no estaba disponible)

Cuando estuvieron en el siniestro lugar adornado por un sin número de muestras de órganos humanos, animales disecados, un montón de envases con contenidos desconocidos para los jóvenes, entre otras cosas.

El profesor había dividido a los estudiantes, en cuatro grupos, que se acoplaron como lo hacían en receso. Al terminar de organizarse el profesor se disponía a rebuscar entre las vitrinas los materiales necesarios para lo que iban hacer, entre ellos; microscopios, vasos de precipitado, etc.

-**Alguien me podría decir, cuál fue el último elemento de la tabla periódica que tratamos en la clase anterior?**-Preguntó el señor Tuker, mientras buscaba unos galones al lado del estante.

Varios alumnos levantaron sus manos, pero el profesor eligió solamente a uno, más bien a una.

-**Cloro**- respondió la rubia de ojos azules.

-**Qué más me podría decir al respecto, señorita Rockbell?**- continúo preguntando el hombre.

-**Yo que sé**- resopló por lo bajo la joven mientras ladeaba la cabeza, dándole a conocer que no sabía, a su profesor.

-**Alguien se anima a decirme**-

Varios chicos, entusiasmados, continuaron levantando sus brazos.

-**Señor Bredal**-apunto con su dedo al joven dándole la palabra.

-**Bien señor, Cloro, peso atómico 17, Símbolo CL y punto de ebullición, -34.5 creo**- dijo tratando de recordar a la perfección.

-**-34.7**- se escuchó a cierta chica de anteojos corrigiendo al pelirrojo.

-**Gracias Shezka**- respondió el profesor a la aclaración de la joven- **Muy bien señor Bredal, ahora quiero que venga un representante de cada grupo con uno de los vasos de precipitado que están en sus mesas, para darle cierta cantidad de cloro, que luego mezclarán con diversos elementos y así observarán la reacción de estos con el mismo, bajo el microscopio**- al término de esta explicación el dichoso que fuera seleccionado ( u obligado) por sus compañeros debía de ir en busca del liquido.

-**Ya que ninguno se anima, montón de vagos, tendré que ir yo**- el pelinegro con su mejilla aun roja, se levantaba de su no tan cómodo asiento, con el vasito raro ese y se disponía a seguir las instrucciones de su maestro, que por cierto Maes se había molestado en repetírselas unas 5 o 6 veces, la cuestión era que cada vez entendía menos, la verdad era que no se sentía en sus cabales, desde…. Ya ni recordaba desde que día de la susodicha semana del carajo...

El sonido del cristal estrellándose contra el suelo lo devolvió a la realidad.

Había chocado con alguien y no se había percatado de ello… estaba mal, muy mal.

Se había dispuesto a subir la mirada curiosamente para saber la identidad del pobre diablo que se había llevado por el camino, poco a poco fue subiendo su vista, notando en el piso los restos de un vaso, luego al ir subiendo notó unas lindas piernas, que eran seguidas por una fea falda azul de tachones y mas arriba, una mojada y transparente blusa blanca que se pegaba perfectamente a aquella sensual silueta femenina dejando ver un sostén? 1 ….2 ….3….

Blusa transparente! Desde cuándo! Ver un sostén; esas palabras no concordaban muy bien en aquella situación….

El pobre diablo era otro y no precisamente la persona que estaba frente a él.

Un pequeño hilito de sangre descendía, recorriendo la distancia que había desde sus fosas nasales hasta su boca, pero esto no lo detuvo, continuó recorriendo con la mirada a aquella chica, ahora más curioso que nunca por saber la identidad de la joven, continuó su trayectoria llegando hasta su cuello, notando unos dorados mechones de cabello… oh oh… esto ya le estaba dando mal presentimiento… más del que se pintaba, tragó saliva, subió aun más, enfocándose en unos ojos ámbar, hermosos y aun más con ese destello de rabia…. oO …

Cabello rubio + ojos Ámbar Riza Hawkeye, y muerte de Roy…

Continuó subiendo la vista, en busca del cielo y con este ayuda divina! Pero nada solo estaba el feo techo del laboratorio, así que mejor cerraba los ojos y esperaba la sentencia del verdugo. Ya sabía lo que venía!.

Sorprendentemente no sintió ningún golpe (gracias a Kami), solamente sintió como dos manos se posaban sobre su pecho, empujándolo con fuerza (demasiada para ser una chica, según él) hacia atrás, provocando que se tropezara con un maldito cable que nada tenía que hacer si no fastidiarlo! Y así cayó al suelo por segunda vez en menos de 8 horas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que ni su prima ni Riza se encontraban en aquel lugar y no solo eso si no que, todos lo miraban como bicho raro! Nadie tenía piedad de él acaso?. Seguro que no.

En fin, se dispuso a ponerse de pie, pero para su sorpresa se chocó con una de las esquinas de las 4 enormes mesas, devolviéndolo al piso.

Ahora sentía como su ceja izquierda palpitaba levemente, mientras sentía que algo cálido recorría su rostro, pasando por su cuello y muriendo en la camisa blanca quedando marcada así como su cara y su vida.

Por instinto se palpó con una de sus manos, para luego posarla delante de su rostro notando la sangre por primera vez.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

- **Y por eso, ese día nunca se me olvidará, tengo esto que me lo recuerda cada vez que me miro al espejo**-dijo señalando una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda.

-**Será un lindo recuerdo**-sonrió Maes, tratando de animar al chico.

-**Y tú no quieres uno igual de bonito? Yo con gusto te haría el favor**-amenazó el pelinegro.

-**Hehehe, no viejo, pero gracias por la oferta, además era broma**-intentó escapar.

-**Ok, ok! Te creo, pero no te acostumbres**-

-**Ahora explícame bien que pasó hoy que con el alboroto que se armó, me enteré a medias**- replicó el de anteojos.

-**Pues veras…**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_-Viernes-_

El timbre había sonado, puntual como siempre, a las 11:00 AM marcando el receso.

Todos los estudiantes alumnos o vagos (como prefieran llamarlos XD) ansiaban aquellos minutos de libertad entre clases, menos una persona.

Roy Mustang, se había declarado en huelga contra aquella hora causante de la mayoría de sus males.

Era mejor quedarse quietecito ahí en su pupitre, hasta que la sagrada y tan deseada hora de la salida llegara (esa si! Era sagrada el receso es un engaño!).

No veía la hora que aquella semana fuera parte de la historia.

Por unos segundos observó el cielo desde la ventana junto a su lugar, tenía una vista maravillosa, notando por primera vez aquel tono grisáceo que acariciaba delicadamente las nubes en el firmamento.

En algún momento quiso llorar, el cielo lo haría por él.

-**Roy!** - lo llamaba Bredal, efusivamente desde la puerta.

-**Qué!**-contestó fastidiado, ya que el pelirrojo lo había sacado de su reflexión.

-**A que no sabes!**-seguía gritando en el mismo tono eufórico.

-**Claro que no sé, idiota, si no me dices**-dijo el pelinegro con enojo.

-**Havoc está pidiéndole una cita a la hermanita del profesor Amrstrong!**-finalizó tomando un poco de aire.

-**Tanto escándalo para decirme semejante estupidez! Y a mí que me importa con quien salga Havoc!**-grito Roy molesto, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-**No, no es solo eso**– el pelirrojo movía sus brazos mientras negaba aquello.

-**Entonces**-respondió Roy alzando una ceja

-**Maes apostó que si Havoc ganaba le daría tu manga de Rurouni Kenshin pero que si perdía….**-

-**Maldito Maes está loco!**-Roy sin dejar terminar a su amigo, se adelantó fuera del curso.

-**Me pregunto, que dirá cuando se entere que era una broma, para que saliera de aquí**- decía Bredal mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Roy se había apresurado a rescatar su manga de las garras de su amigo cuando….

PLAFFFFFFFFFPLOPPP

-_**OTRA VEZ**_- pensó.

Por segunda vez, había chocado, se le estaba haciendo costumbre el llevarse a las personas por delante.

Había caído con una de sus manos y sus rodillas en el suelo.

Abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado por la impresión del impacto, notando el sonrojo de las mejillas de la persona que estaba debajo de él…

Hay! Madre! Que bueno que hoy era viernes así no perdía clases por estar interno en el hospital.

Trató de levantarse lo más rápido posible, pero cuando hizo el intento de apoyarse en el piso, hizo presión con su mano izquierda, luego con la derecha… pero…sintió algo muy suave y blando.

ESO no era el suelo!.

Instintivamente miró en dirección a donde estaba descansando su mano derecha y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.

Levantó el rostro, encontrándose con la cara de Riza por unos segundos, le sonrió pidiéndole piedad.

El destino no lo dejaría en paz? alguien disfrutaba de verlo sufrir? ( SII, YO! )Cómo se sentiría tocar ese lugar sin prenda alguna?(Pervertido!) Qué diablos hacía pensando tantas tonterías y no se ponía de pie de una maldita vez?

Simple… estaba cómodo.

-**Por favor… podrías quitarte de encima**-

Riza le había dirigido la palabra y con esto Roy por fin había salido de las nubes; se dispuso a ponerse de pie algo extrañado.

La chica no había arremetido contra su persona y….

Pafff!

-**Pervertido!**-

Riza le había pegado una segunda cachetada, emparejándolo con la del día anterior.

Roy miraba a Bredal, el cual lo había seguido y se había limitado a señalar su nariz.

Se frotó con el dorso del brazo el lugar antes señalado, para luego observarlo y notar una mancha de sangre.

El mismo había sido el causante de su condena…

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-**Pervertido serás, después que le pones las manos…. Ahí, encima se te sale tremendo chorro de sangre por la nariz hahahahaha!**-Maes casi se ahoga de la risa.

-**Encima, éste miope, me acusa de pervertido y se ríe en mi cara!**- decía Mustang en voz alta para si mismo, procurando enfatizar cada palabra.

-**Hahahaha es que es inevitable!**- dice Maes tratando de parar de reír.

-**Si, tan inevitable como que mi puño se estrelle en tu cara**-amenazó el pelinegro mientras abría y cerraba su mano.

-**Que sensible estás**-Respondió el castaño un tanto ofendido-**Hay viene mi madre**-decía señalando un Honda Acorde de color azul marino, que se había estacionado frente al parque.

-**Si, ya largate, que te esperan**-declaro Roy en tono cansado.

-**No quieres que te llevemos a casa?**-Preguntó Maes preocupado, mientras observaba las nubes que amenazaban con descargar alguna furia contenida-**Mira, que en poco tiempo empezará a llover**-

-**No gracias, me alcanza el tiempo para llegar a casa antes de que empiece**-dijo sonriéndole a su amigo.

-**Entonces adiós, nos vemos mañana**-se despidió agitando el brazo mientras se alejaba.

-**Si, si nos vemos**-

Roy se quedó solo unos minutos, meciéndose suavemente en el columpio.

La verdad, le había caído muy bien desahogarse con Maes, aunque se burlara de vez en cuando, pero eso ayudaba.

Era una de las pocas personas en quien confiaba.

En fin, ya era hora de irse a casa, miró su reloj, que marcaba las 16:00 horas, habían pasado 1 hora y media allí sentados.

Bueno mejor se ponía en marcha, se dispuso a ponerse de pie, cuando sintió como unas pequeñas pero frías gotas de lluvia acariciaban su piel.

Era justo, él se había desahogado con Maes, ahora el cielo lo hacía con él.

Si definitivo, alguien se estaba burlando de él.

Al llegar a su hogar, su madre lo saludó calida y amorosamente con… un sermón.

-**Por qué no llamaste para que te pasáramos a recoger, mira estas todo mojado te vas a enfermar**-

Ya que importaba, solo quería recostarse sobre su cama y dormir, dormir hasta que se olvide todo lo que a pasado. Si talvez.

Pero antes se quitaría la ropa mojada y se daría un baño.

Cuando iba de camino al cuarto de baño (que compartía con Kain) escuchó como su madre le gritaba que había enviado su camisa roja a una tintorería por que mañana había una no sé que cosa.

No alcanzó a escuchar el resto. Ya había abierto la regadera, el agua no le había permitido escuchar. Total que más daba, no le importaba.

Después de permanecer unos 45 minutos debajo del agua, se había relajado un poco, al terminar envolvió su toalla alrededor de su cintura para dirigirse a su habitación, en la cual se colocó el pantalón del pijama de color gris, y se tiró pesadamente sobre su cama, solamente quería descansar, talvez mientras soñaba, olvidaría todo lo que pasó y solo talvez podría permanecer junto a la dueña de aquellos ojos ambarinos, que le había robado el corazón.

Maldita sea, se había enamorado, como un desquiciado!.

_**--------Lady----Scorpio----**_

No saben a final me estaba dando pena con Roy xD es que sufre mucho, pero no se preocupen casi termina el martirio. Solo les recuerdo la semana tiene 7 días aquí solo hay 5 lalalalalla xD

Ahora gracias por los reviews a Ayako, Neko Riza, espiaplan(loca xD), Sherrice Adjani (Jun Tao para los cuates), la alquimista de la flama (nicole con e! no se les olvide con E), beautifly92, Alchemist Chayo, Aldolfa Hittler (Dhariana desquiciada xD), The Hawk eyes, Siri14, Unubium, milita(mimila!) Akari aoi(mi twin! Twin mi vergüenza agarrela que se escapo por la ventana!) y Top! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews espero que sigan dejándolos así actualizo más rápido.

Y Respondiendo a algunas cosas de ultimo momento XD ya dante vendrá pero a su momento, y este Cáp. me quedo más larguito

Ya si me despido hasta la próxima XD xauu


	4. Chapter 4

Wolasss, aquí les traigo el Cáp. 4, con la promesa de que actualizo antes de mi cumple, o sea del 2 nov.

Aquí no hago sufrir al pobre Roy, ahora veremos una parte del otro lado de la moneda.

Espero sea de su agrado…XD sin mas que decir los dejo con HS

_**---Lady Scorpio---**_

**_Capitulo 4_**

_-Sábado-_

Aquella mañana de sábado poseedora de un aire de misticismo causado por la niebla que adornaba las calles.

Riza se encontraba admirando el paisaje ofrecido por aquella mañana. Se limitó a suspirar de forma cansada, corrió las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas y se dispuso a tomar su baño matutino, cuando terminó, guardó su hakama, gi, flechas, guantes en su mochila y a su lado colocó el arco; tendría practica. Cuando finalizó de guardar su equipo, lo tomó en sus hombros, se dirigió a la puerta de su recámara para salir de allí, para su sorpresa, se encontró con su pequeño hermano que esperaba por ella.

-**Hola!!**-gritó emocionado el infante ante la presencia de su hermana y con la misma energía se arrojó entre sus brazos.

-**Buenos días Al**- estrechó al pequeño contra sí, ofreciéndole un cálido abrazo y propinándole un beso en la mejilla. Sin soltarlo, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras con dirección a la cocina.

-**Buenos días. Princesa, Campeón** –saludó el rubio hombre desde la cocina mientras cocinaba (o al menos lo intentaba).

-**Papi!!**- el pequeño bajó de los brazos de su hermana para saludar a su padre.

-**Buenos días, Papá**- saludó algo desanimada.

-**Qué te pasa, princesa? Estás enferma?**- preguntó preocupado el rubio con mandil (que por cierto decía "i love my childrens "XD).

-**No, no tengo nada, no te preocupes**-terminó con una sonrisa fingida.

-**No te creo, pero si no quieres decirlo ahora, esperaré a que tú quieras hacerlo**-dijo esto dejando por unos segundos su lugar frente a la estufa y acariciando con suma ternura la mejilla de su primogénita.

-**Gracias, papá**- agradecía la comprensión que mostraba su padre ante su silencio, por ello le dedicó una segunda sonrisa la cual no había duda que era genuina-**Por cierto, Ed, aun duerme?**- cambió de tema.

-**No, de hecho se levantó muy temprano, dijo que tendría clases de kempo**-explicó mientras le daba vuelta al contenido del sartén.

-**Que lastima!**- había soltado de golpe, en tono triste, el miembro más pequeño de la familia.

-**Por qué lo dices hijo?**-indagó curioso, por el cambio de actitud de su pequeño diablillo.

-**Es…que.. yo..yo..**- empezó a sollozar levemente- **Quería.. Despertarlo**- finalmente se lanzo al llanto, mientras que de sus bolsillos se asomaban los casquillos de varios marcadores en tonalidades chillonas. (Amarillo, rojo, fucsia, naranja, verde limón).

Riza no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonora carcajada, trató y trató pero fue inevitable. No tardó en ser acompañada con la fuerte risa de su padre.

-**Papá, ya me voy, tengo que llegar temprano al dojo y quedé en reunirme con Winry de camino**-

-**No esperarás por el desayuno?**- dijo señalando un montón de algo entre negro y marrón lejanamente parecidos a los hot cakes.

-**Estem….**-se le desfiguro el rostro levemente en una mueca de asco- **No, comeré algo de camino**- se dispuso a recoger su mochila de la mesa y engancharla en su hombro derecho.

-**Hija, algo más**-la llamó.

-**Si, pasa algo?**-respondió preocupada.

-**Lleva contigo a Alphonse, tengo asuntos pendientes en la oficina y no hagas planes para después de las 16:00, estamos invitados a una reunión**- terminado esto, se despojó del mandil colgándolo en un gancho cerca del refrigerador, mostrando que bajo éste había, una pulcra camisa blanca, una corbata gris y pantalones negros. Terminada la tarea se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

Riza y Alphonse se miraron unos segundos, desconcertados, para voltear a la puerta, por donde su padre había desaparecido. (O más bien huido XD).

-**Hoy era noche de cine**-replicaba Riza por lo bajo.

-**Hoy estrenaban la película de Shin-chan Bua!!**-nuevamente el pequeño recurría a las lágrimas para desahogar su frustración-**Ya vera Benjamín**- decía en tono amenazador, mientras apretaba su pequeño puño en signo de venganza.

-**Ya, tranquilo Al, no le digas así a papá**-regañó al niño.

-**Pero, así se llama**- se defendió.

-**Es tu padre, respétalo**-reclamó en un tono más severo la mayor.

-**Perdón…**-el castaño bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-**Ya no importa, ve y trae tus cosas para irnos**- acatando la orden dada, se acercó hasta la alacena exhumando de esta una caja de Oreo, tomó su mochila de sobre la mesa e introdujo la caja dentro de esta.

-**Estoy listo!**- avisó en tono militar, mientras posaba su mano en su frente.

-**Ok, vamos**-seguido de esto los hermanos se dispusieron a abandonar su hogar. Tras unos minutos en el trayecto, se encontraron con Winry que al igual que Riza llevaba consigo una mochila con arco incluido.

-**Buenos días!!**-saludó animadamente la ojiazul.

-**Buenos días**-Riza contestó sin mucho animo.

-**Hola Al!!**- se acercó al pequeño abrazándolo-**Aún estás deprimida por lo sucedido esta semana-**preguntaba un tanto preocupada y sintiéndose en parte culpable por los problemas que habían acarreado a su amiga, ya que el causante era nada más y nada menos que su primo, Roy.

-**Un poco, pero ya se me pasará**-le sonrió tranquilamente a su amiga.

-**Eso espero**- dejó escapar casi en un susurro.

Después de haber tomado el autobús y de ser casi aplastadas por las personas dentro de éste, llegaron (para su alivio) al dojo, donde acostumbraban a practicar constantemente.

-**Al, espera aquí, Winry y yo vamos a cambiarnos**- le indicaba Riza al menor.

-**Está bien**-Respondió el castaño, mientras columpiaba sus pies desde la banca donde se había sentado, frente al vestidor.

Ya dentro de los vestidores, las chicas se dispusieron a darle uso al lugar y cambiarse de ropa; y platicar un rato¿por qué no?

-**Riza, tengo malas noticias**-confesó en tono serio, mientras se detenía al colocarse la hakama negra.

-**Qué? Algo pasó?** –Riza había asumido preocupación inmediata en su semblante.

-**Es que…**-la rubia de ojos azules bajó su cabeza, dándole cierto aire sombrío.

-**Es que?... ya termina de una buena vez!**- había empezado a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba después de esa semana.

-**Es que… no podré ir con ustedes a ver la película de Shin-chan**-terminó recargándose contra la pared, mientras que su rostro dejaba relucir unas tenues lágrimas.

-**Noooo!!...eh?! eso era?!**-reclamó alterada y fastidiada por el drama que había montado su mejor amiga.

-**Si! Pero si es una tragedia!! Yo si quiero ir a ver la película**-los azulinos ojos de la rubia se vieron cubiertos por el llanto contenido.

-**A ver Winry, quién o por qué se causó esta "tragedia"?**- preguntaba sarcásticamente la rubia de ojos ámbar, mientras trataba de consolar a su amiga dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-**Mis tíos, organizaron una reunión familiar en su casa para esta noche**-la chica desahogó el llanto sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga, la cual miraba la escena con la ceja derecha levantada- **Y como veras, tengo que asistir, disculpa en serio por no poder acompañarlos**- Winry se incorporaba sin dejar de lamentarse.

-**No te preocupes, tampoco podremos ir, mi padre ya tiene planes para esta noche que nos envuelven a mí y mis hermanos**-se excusó.

-**Por qué rayos no lo dijiste antes, me hubieras evitado todo el teatro**-miró de forma acusadora a Riza.

-**Uy, mira se hace tarde, ya deberíamos estar entrenando**-al decir esto, miraba en su muñeca un reloj imaginario mientras se conducía hasta la salida del vestidor.

Riza al abandonar el lugar, se había detenido súbitamente, haciendo que Winry, que la seguía de cerca, chocara contra su espalda.

-**Auch!**-se quejó-**Qué pasa?**-preguntó Winry mientras masajeaba su frente por el impacto.

Silencio.

-**Hey, Riza, estás ahí?**-la ojiazul agitaba sus manos enfrente del rostro de la rubia sin obtener la más mínima respuesta, hasta que una idea surcó por su cabeza, ya sabía como sacar a su amiga de tal estupor.

-**Ayyyyyyy! Eso duele!!**-reaccionó de inmediato devolviéndole el pellizco sobre el gi, y gracias a esto, no sintió dolor alguno.

-**Por qué pusiste esa cara de "me salio el diablo"**-al mencionar aquello, Riza volvió a poner el semblante serio, acompañado de la sombra que le ofrecía su pelo al agachar su cabeza, levantó su mano algo temblorosa y señaló la banca donde se suponía, debería estar alguien.

-**Qué tiene la banca de inusual que te pones así?**- Preguntó indignada ante la extraña actitud de Riza.

-**Winry…**-Riza levantó su rostro, mostrando sus humedecidos ojos.

-**Qué te pasa? ya dilo de una vez, te sientes mal?**-Winry preocupada, palpó la frente de la chica en busca de fiebre o algún síntoma de enfermedad alguna.

Riza estaba al tal punto de la desesperación…

-**Winry…**-su voz, entrecortada, paró a su amiga en seco –**Al…**- susurró esto último mientras empezaba a correr.

-**Al?..**.-ante la mención del niño, Winry volteó hasta la banca antes señalada y la noticia le cayó como agua fría.-**Ahhhh!!!**-gritó desesperada siendo así el centro de atención de lo que parecía una sala de espera, lo cual fue ignorado por completo por la chica ya que fue detrás de su amiga a toda marcha en busca de Alphonse.

-**Busca en el área de práctica, yo iré a recepción**-ordenaba militarmente la chica de ojos ámbar ligeramente empañados.

-**Ok**- contestó Winry, que no difería mucho del estado de su amiga, ya que aquel niño era como si fuese su propio hermano, lo conocía desde sus primeros días de vida.

-**Señorita…**-Riza se acercó al gafete que portaba la recepcionista en su uniforme, para distinguir su nombre-**Taruga?**-pronunció algo insegura.

-**Es Takura, Takura**- corrigió la castaña de ojos negros en tono molesto-**Qué se le ofrece jovencita?**-

-**Perdone, usted por casualidad no ha visto por aquí a un niño de así de alto**-dijo colocando su mano a la altura de su pelvis- **De ojos y cabellos castaño, vestía camiseta roja y shorts negros**-

-**No, no eh visto a ningún niño por estos alrededores, además me ve usted cara de niñera, acaso?, usted cree que este es lugar para dejar a un niño a sus anchas?, cree que mi salario mínimo es suficiente para que este aquí aguantándole todo esto y encima que mi jefe me este ordenando cada dos segundos que le lleve una taza de café?! Tengo cara de empleada doméstica o que!?**-la secretaria estaba de pie, gritando a todo pulmón todo lo que la estresaba en aquel momento sin tener ningún decoro ante la presente.

Riza, no pudo contestarle media palabra a aquella mujer, por que sabía perfectamente que en sus palabras había algo, la dejaban como una completa irresponsable, no cuidó como debía a su hermano y por su culpa ahora estaba perdido.

Después de un corto lapso de tiempo hizo el leve intento de apelar, pero el nudo que se encontraba en su garganta había aumentado de tamaño drásticamente, se resignó, se estaba desmoronando ahí, parada, dejó que las lágrimas salieran sin ser suprimidas.

Atinó a darse media vuelta para que ésa mujer no la viera llorar, no quería verse débil ante nadie.

-**Disculpe por haber venido a molestarle y gracias**- alcanzo a responder en un hilo de voz para marcharse fuera de la recepción y fuera del dojo.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Winry había llegado al lugar donde se encontraban distribuidas las zonas que ocupaban los blancos de entrenamiento. Un lugar sumamente hermoso, revestido con verdes hierbas hasta cierto punto, el cual era en donde se colocaban los arqueros para lanzar, ese lugar estaba cubierto por tatami.

-**Rockbell, en 10 minutos iniciamos; y en dónde está Hawkeye?**-habló la firme voz de un hombre de cabellos grisáceos.

-**Lo siento, Haruko sensei, pero es que… se nos presentó un problema en éste preciso momento…**-respondió Winry haciéndole una reverencia a su maestro.

-**Tranquila, dime cuál es el problema?**-preguntó de forma comprensiva.

-**Alphonse…no aparece**- dijo un tanto entre cortado.

-**El hermanito de Hawkeye?**-Winry asintió en respuesta. Haruko conocía al castaño, ya que venía frecuentemente a las prácticas, siendo en ocasiones victima de algunas de las sesiones de preguntas del pequeño; sin duda le agradaba-**Ya pasaron por recepción? Puede que allí tengan información al respecto**-reaccionó evidentemente preocupado.

-**Riza dijo que iría**-aclaró.

-**De cualquier modo, vamos** –la llamaba Haruko que ya había emprendido la marcha.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

La rubia se había dedicado a rodear el perímetro del dojo, lo cual no era tarea fácil gracias a la extensión que ocupaba.

Continuó corriendo por el tramo de la calle, desviando cada tanto la mirada con dirección al parque, en busca del rastro de Al, sin éxito, cerró los ojos, apretándolos tratando de contenerse, se sentía frustrada por la situación.

Sintió como una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos, apretó sus puños y su trote aumentó de velocidad, empezó a correr sin fijarse por donde iba y terminó chocando contra algo que la rebotó contra el pavimento.

-**Disculpa**-alcanzó a escuchar.

-**No, discúlpame tú a mí, no me fijé por donde corría**- abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el causante de su caída ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse.

-**Espero estés bien, Riza**-dijo el caballero en tono dulce.

-**Gracias, pero tengo que irme, estoy buscando a mi hermanito**-dicho esto agachó su cabeza para ocultar la tristeza y desilusión que reflejaba su pálido rostro, esto no paso desapercibido por el joven, el cual intervino.

-**Se perdió tu hermanito?**-inquirió para aclarar sus dudas.

-**Si, quizás lo hayas visto por ahí**-se esperanzó- **Es como de esta estatura**-señaló un punto imaginario a cierta distancia del suelo- **Tiene el cabello y ojos castaño, vestía una camiseta roja y unos shorts negros, y…**- Riza no pudo terminar la descripción, ya que el chico tiraba de su brazo, sin hacerle daño, para que corriera junto a él, con dirección al parque.

-**Mira…**-señaló a una caja de arena, en donde se encontraba una dulce pequeña de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños al igual que Alphonse, tratando de hacer un castillo de arena sin éxito. Al ver sus intentos fallidos, no pudo más que echarse a sollozar, pero antes de que éstos llegaran a otros niveles, una pequeña mano se posó sobre el hombro de la niña, siendo acompañada de un dulce beso en la mejilla, dando como resultado el sonrojo de ambos dejando en segundo plano el desfallecido castillo de arena.

Por otro lado, a Riza casi se le rompe la mandíbula cuando se estrelló de lleno contra el suelo, de la impresión provocada, más sin embargo esto no evitó que se enterneciera con aquella escenita. Le lanzó una mirada fugaz a su guía, notando un tic en el ojo izquierdo, no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

-**Acompáñame**- dijo amablemente el chico, Riza se limitó a mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo como respuesta.

-**Mocoso insensato, te dejo dos segundos con Elysia y ya la andas besuqueando**-lo regañó en tono juguetón, que ocultaba cierto enojo, Alphonse se sonrojó a más no poder, al igual que su amiga.

-**Tú…**-la rubia salía de detrás de la espalda del hermano de la niña, se le podía notar un tanto enojada. El pequeño no pudo detener la reacción inmediata que provocó su hermana, un escalofrío surcaba su corta espalda… había olvidado por completo que andaba con su hermana.

-**Riza….**-a pesar del miedo infundido, decidió usar su estrategia numero uno: sollozar-**Riza!!!**-corrió a las piernas de su hermana abrazándose fuertemente a ellas.

Riza quedó desarmada con esto, Alphonse sabía perfectamente dar golpes bajos, se agacho hasta estar a su altura para estrecharlo contra sí.

-**Maes**- se escucho la dulce vocecita de Elysia, quien tironeaba de los pantalones de su hermano, el cual no tardo en entender la indirecta de su hermanita y para complacerla la tomó entre sus brazos, estrechándola.

Riza se paró de pronto recordando algo.

-**Ay! Tengo que irme, muchísimas gracias, Hughes**-el término de aquellas palabras fue acompañado por un fugaz beso depositado en la mejilla del chico de ojos dorados, provocando la mirada asesina del hermano de Riza y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas .

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-**Cómo se atrevió a cometer la insolencia de tratar así a una de MIS alumnas!**-se escuchaba bastante molesto, Haruko, dentro de recepción.

-**Pero es que… yo..**-intentó defenderse en vano.

-**Pero es que yo, nada!, hablaré con Leonard, y sabrá lo "eficiente" que es usted aquí**-sin más que argumentar(y alivio de la recepcionista) se retiró, encontrándose a la salida con dos jóvenes rubias.

-**Haruko sensei, disculpe el percance que causamos yo y mi hermano**-hacía una pequeña reverencia, avergonzada.

-**Descuide Hawkeye, todo está bien; y tu travieso, procura no buscarle tantos problemas a éstas jovencitas**- desordenó el pelo del castaño, para después desaparecer entre uno de los largos pasillos.

-**Y cómo se enteró Haruko sensei de lo que pasó con la recepcionista?**-preguntó curiosa.

-**No sé, el me pidió que lo esperara fuera, aunque cualquiera lo deduciría con los gritos que estaba dando ésa loca, y como se suponía que vendrías, tal vez por eso**-Concluyó Winry colocando su mano en el mentón.

-**Ya veo…**-dijo pensativa.

-**Rockbell, Hawkeye a practicar ahora!!!**-se escucho la estruendosa voz de su sensei, desde el pasillo donde momentos antes había desaparecido.

-**Si!! Señor!!**-Respondían sincronizadamente, mientras salían corriendo con dirección al área de prácticas.

_**---Lady Scorpio---**_

ñaca ñaca xD pobre Ricita me dio pena escribir el Cáp. en cierto punto. Bueno primero que nada graxxx Tracy con eso del punto de vista como se sentía perder un hermanito.

Espero a ver reflejado el sentimiento como dios manda

Ahoraa los revieww..

Xris, gracias por tu review y espero sigas dejandome -, Espiaplan xD wolas!, milaaaaaa , beautifly92,Lorien!!!!, Nekoo Riza!!, vale black, Nicoleee, motoko, sada nya!, Riza san,akari aoi mi twinsita!!, alchemist chayo y Hikary No aly. Muchas gracias a todas por dejarme sus review que son de mucho valor para mi. espero sigan dejando nnU hasta la próxima y xau!!.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Marry xmas!!_** Y disculpen mi retrazo…xD lo que pasa es que mi pc murió o.o si me abandono la muy traidora. xD tuve que hacerme de una nueva, no saben el trabajo que me costo.

Dos semanas para convencer a mi padre -.- la vida es dura xD

Sin más percances los dejo con esto xD se que les importa poco las barrabasada que diga xDD así que disfruten como yo lo hago cuando escribo. :P

**aviso! al principio contiene limon! lo dije ! **

_**--0-0-0-0-0- **_

_**Capitulo 5**_

Shou Tucker había ingresado al salón de clases, hizo un breve saludo a los estudiantes y de inmediato empezó a impartir su asignatura: Química.

Copió algunas fórmulas tan características de la materia en el pizarrón. Roy el cual había permanecido sentado en su pupitre observando cada movimiento del profesor con suma cautela, giró su cabeza hasta donde deberían estar Havoc y compañía, pero para su sorpresa, no estaban.

Volvió a colocar su vista al frente, notando que su profesor había terminado sus explicaciones.

Tomó su cuaderno, colocándolo sobre su escritorio, lo abrió y empezó a copiar el contenido de la pizarra sin despegar la vista de éste.

Sintió el contacto de unas aterciopeladas manos sobre su barbilla, subiendo delicadamente hasta llegar a sus ojos, cerrándolos con suavidad.

Escuchó el estruendoso rechinido provocado por uno de los escritorios al ser movidos de su lugar, aún así no se inmutó a abrir sus ojos.

Un leve peso sobre sus rodillas, acompañado del roce de unos labios con los suyos, lo sorprendió, se separó ligeramente de quien le ofrecía aquella caricia, abrió sus ojos perezosamente, notando la chica en su regazo, la cual lo miraba de forma lujuriosa con aquellos bellos ojos color miel, bajó la vista un poco sonrojado, el carmín en sus mejillas aumentó al notar que su acompañante traía 3 de los botones de la camisa deshechos, dejando buena parte de su busto a la vista.

Ante el desconcierto de Roy, la rubia empezó a deshacerse de la corbata azul y la camisa sin apartar los ojos del rostro del pelinegro, cuando finalizó su labor, se dedicó a recorrer el desnudo pecho del joven, con dos de sus dedos que momentos antes había mojado sensualmente en su boca, bajó su mano hasta estar casi debajo del cinturón.

Roy tragó saliva en más de una ocasión; se dispuso a actuar, formando parte de aquel excitante juego que había iniciado la rubia, y fue así como sus manos tomaron voluntad propia y se posaron sobre los bien formados muslos de la joven, trazando con las yemas de sus dedos un camino que lo guió hasta los glúteos de la chica, sosteniéndolos firmemente.

-**Riza…**-susurró Roy entre jadeos.

-**No digas nada amor**-lo silenció con un candente beso.

Riza con ambas manos y sin romper el beso, recorrió cada músculo en el bien formado abdomen, subiendo por el tórax hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual rodeó posesivamente, haciendo más profundo el contacto entre ellos (si era posible).

Roy abandonó los labios de la rubia, para recorrer con estos el delgado cuello, besó sensualmente los costados de éste, disfrutando cada reacción de Riza ante estas caricias, la chica se estremecía y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un suspiro, continuó bajando sus labios hasta llegar a la parte donde nacían los pechos, separándose un poco y retomando la boca de la rubia con desesperación.

Sacó una de sus manos de abajo de la falda, para aventurarse a explorar abajo de la blusa, recorriendo el plano abdomen, con suavidad y firmeza a la vez, tratando de grabar cada detalle del femenino cuerpo en su mente.

La joven, para disgusto del pelinegro, cortó el beso separándose ligeramente, notando el rojo que habían adquirido sus labios, haciéndolos lucir aún más tentadores.

Soltó el agarre que le había hecho al cuello de Roy; y rápidamente se deshizo de la blusa, quedando con su sostén blanco de encaje.

Roy solamente la recorría con la mirada, planeando su próximo movimiento, el cual no tardo en realizar, deslizó la mano que momentos antes estaba en el abdomen de la chica, hasta la espalda, desabrochando ágilmente el sostén.

Después de deshacerse de la prenda, la apretó contra si, sintiendo el contacto de los erectos pezones sobre su desnudo tórax.

Aprovechando la cercanía del contacto para levantarse con Riza a cuestas, la cual respondió rodeando la cintura del chico con sus piernas.

Roy la recostó sobre uno de los escritorios, quedando él sobre ella, apoderándose de los rojizos labios con pasión, deseo y amor.

Cuantas veces no había deseado estar así con ella?

-**Roy…**-lo llamó entre besos.

-**Emm…**-fue lo único que atinó a responder.

-**Es… tarde…**-pronunció entre jadeos, mientras Roy besaba su cuello.

-**Y?**-respondió sin abandonar su tarea, llegando hasta los senos.

-**Tienes… que… levantarte**-decía a duras penas, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-**No quiero…Riza…**-susurró sensualmente, introduciendo uno de los pezones a su boca.

-**Son las 2 de la tarde; ya levántate holgazán!!**-

Escuchó como una voz a su espalda le gritaba, volteó en busca del culpable de su ahora sordera, sin encontrar a nadie, rodó su cabeza al frente buscando a su rubia, encontrándose con una almohada en su lugar.

Se levantó de golpe, hallándose frente a frente con Kain que traía una mueca de asco adornando sus facciones.

-**Maldición! Sólo fue un sueño**- se dijo a sí mismo, estrujándose sus ojos con una sola mano.

-**No me quiero imaginar que clase de cochinadas estabas soñando con Riza**-bufó enojado el menor de los Mustang, señalando un bulto sobre las sabanas que cubrían las piernas de su hermano.

Roy miro el bulto antes señalado, sonrojándose frenéticamente, para luego tomar lo primero que encontró (un almohadón) y lanzárselo a Kain.

-**Fuera!!**- le gritaba Roy sin detener el ataque a su hermano.

-**Calentó!!!**- respondió Kain entre risas al salir del territorio enemigo.

Cuando estuvo solo, tomó una de las almohadas tiradas en el suelo, avanzó unos pasos y se dejó caer de golpe en la cama. Dio media vuelta quedando boca-arriba y con la almohada se cubrió la cara ahogando en esta un grito de frustración.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Después de haber tomado una ducha fría y mandar a dormir a Jr. Se vistió con unos shorts azules, una camisilla blanca sin mangas y sandalias negras.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con su madre.

-**Buenas tardes hijo**-saludó la señora.

-**Hola mamá**-respondió al saludo materno.

-**Tu almuerzo está en la cocina, sobre la mesa y por cierto Maes llamó, dijo que le respondieras lo antes posible, reiteró que era de suma importancia lo que tenía que decir**-

-**Muchas gracias mamá**-agradeció a su progenitora, mientras entraba a la cocina.

Minutos después que el pelinegro saciara su apetito y buscara el número telefónico de Maes en la memoria de su celular, que por alguna extraña razón se apagaba cada dos minutos, justo cuando entraba al directorio, aunque sospechaba ligeramente de la batería que parpadeaba al costado de la pantalla del aparato.

Así que resignado y algo fastidiado, optó por enchufarlo al cargador y finalmente consiguió lo que buscaba: el número de Maes, el cual le costó 30 minutos de su valioso tiempo y una bolsa grande de doritos con salsa especial. (xDDDD)

Sin más percances en el camino, excepto un cable raro que iba de la sala al comedor que lo hizo tropezar y casi, casi besó el fino mármol que revestía el suelo. Llegó hasta el condenado aparato, o sea el teléfono.

Marcó rápidamente el número que momentos atrás buscó en su celular.

El teléfono al cual llamó empezó a timbrar: una, dos, tres, cuatro…

Sobre la ceja derecha del pelinegro apareció un ligero tic, que al cabo de 5 timbrazos más ya no tenía nada de ligero; y no solo eso si no que ahora era acompañado por el tamborileo de sus dedos sobre la mesita del teléfono.

-**Buenas tardes casa de la familia Hughes**-contestó una voz masculina del otro lado del auricular.

Roy se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio.

-**Hay alguien en línea?**-el joven del otro lado empezó a impacientarse al no recibir respuesta-**Si usted no tiene nada que hacer, valla y tome una buena ducha, sin vergüenza**-bufó molesto.

-**Gracias Maes, pero ya la tomé**-por fin se había dignado a responder, aunque de forma mordaz, pero lo había hecho, eso era lo importante. xD

-**Ah! Disculpa Roy, pensé que era alguien haciendo una broma de mal gusto**-dijo Maes entre risas.

-**Si, si muy gracioso, ya que!, oye mi mamá me dijo que tenías algo importante que decirme**-recordó el recado.

-**Si, así es**-

-**Si se puede saber, Qué era eso?**-preguntó en tono sarcástico.

-**Todavía estas de mal humor?**-

-**La verdad, si, pero ya no por lo de la semana pasada, si no por algo más**- confesó.

-**Entonces, qué te pasó?**- se preocupó el castaño.

-**Te lo resumiré en pocas palabras, un buen sueño interrumpido por el impertinente de Kain**-en aquel preciso momento el susodicho pasaba cerca, llevándose como premio una mirada asesina de parte del apuesto pelinegro sentado en el banco junto a la mesa del teléfono, provocándole un ligero escalofríos, el cual hizo que sus piernas reaccionaran por inercia, alejándolo del alcance de su hermano.

-**Jajajaja**-reía el castaño del otro lado del auricular, tratando de imaginar a su mejor amigo en aquella situación.

-**Los amigos como tú son los que dejan a Envy sin oficio**-resopló.

-**Gracias por el halago**-fingió estar conmovido.

-**Ya déjate de bromas y dime que era lo que tenías que decirme**-la curiosidad volvió hacer acto de presencia en el joven.

-**Ah! Si es que casi se me olvida** –dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-**Ya suéltalo de una buena vez-** dictó fastidiado por tanto rodeo.

-**Calma hombre, ya te cuento, veras….esta mañana lleve a Elysia al parque y no te imaginas lo hermosa que se veía con aquel conjunto qu….**-

-**No me vengas con que ese asunto "urgente" era eso!?**-gritaba molesto.

Para evitar quedar sordo, Maes alejó el aparato de su oreja a una distancia prudente, aunque a pesar de eso los gritos de Roy se escuchaban fuertes y claros.

-**Aunque viniendo de ti, no sé por que me sorprende**-continuaba gritando mientras se masajeaba la sien con su mano libre.

-**Tranquilízate, cuenta hasta diez, respira profundo y busca la pelotita anti-stress **–aconsejaba el castaño en tono calmado tratando de transmitirle el sentimiento a su amigo.

-**Que te crees que soy la abuela Dante**-reclamó molesto.

-**No, pero te le pareces bastante-**dijo en un susurro.

-**Te escuché animal!**-retomó los gritos.

-**Calma, te va a dar un infarto, además no te eh contado lo interesante de lo que me pasó hoy**-terminó en tono pícaro y alegre a la vez, picando la curiosidad del pelinegro.

-**Si empiezas con lo de Elysia otra vez, te cierro**-amenazó.

-**Ok, ok, veras cuando lleve a Elysia al parque esta mañana, nos encontramos con un pequeño niño que aparentemente estaba extraviado…**-

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-**Maes…**- llamó una dulce vocecita.

-**Pasa algo Elysia?¿Te duele algo?¿Quieres algo? **–Preguntaba preocupado, agachándose a la altura de su hermanita.

-**Quiero ir allí**-contestó, señalando tímidamente a los columpios.

-**Está bien**- dijo gustoso al saber lo que su adoración deseaba.

Los hermanos caminaban de la mano, acercándose al lugar elegido por la menor, pero para sorpresa del mayor, su pequeña se soltó de su mano para salir corriendo y saludar a un niño castaño, casi rubio, sentado en los columpios.

Esto hizo que el paciente, cariñoso, comprensivo y sobre todo buen hermano de Maes activara su fase de alerta; apresuró la marcha alcanzando a los niños, colocándose junto a Elysia.

-**Qué haces aquí Elysia?**-preguntaba el niño.

-**Vine con mi hermano Maes, mira ahí viene**-señaló al recién llegado.

-**Hola**-Saludó secamente el mayor entre los presentes.

-**Hola!**-respondió sonriente el pequeño.

-**Y él es?**-preguntó algo malhumorado, pero haciendo el esfuerzo de sonar simpático, sumándole a esto una sonrisa falsa.

-**Es Al, esta conmigo en clases con la señorita Marta**-

-**Le diré a mamá que te cambie**-susurró.

-**Qué dijiste?**-Elysia se preparaba para hacer un puchero.

**-Perdón Elysia, no lo dije en serio**-trataba de calmarla de forma desesperada, hasta que parecía en cierto punto que quien desataría en llantos sería él y no la pequeña- **y… y… tu amigo esta sólo?**-Preguntó para cambiar el tema y así distraer a su hermana.

-**Eh?**-reaccionó Elysia, olvidando su puchero- **No sé**-Volteo a mirar a su amigo- **Al, viniste sólo?**-

-**Nop, me acompaña mi hermana, ella me pidió que la esperara, pero vine al parque**-dijo tranquilamente.

-**Ella sabe que estás aquí?**-se preocupó Maes, ya que siendo hermano mayor, sabía perfectamente por lo que debía de estar pasando la chica, al no saber el paradero de su hermano.

-**No, ella no sabe**-Continuó en el mismo tono.

-**Por qué no regresas?-**prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

-**Por que……**-agachó la cabeza.

-**Por qué??...**-repitieron los hermanos Hughes.

-**Por que no sé como**-confesó avergonzado mientras jugueteaba con sus deditos.

-**Es broma?**-Maes levantó una ceja, obteniendo como respuesta un ladeo de cabeza por parte del pequeño.

-**Cómo es tu hermana?**-preguntó en tono comprensivo arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura del infante.

-**Es rubia, alta, piel blanca y unos bonitos ojos ámbar**-describía orgullosamente a su hermana.

-**Y que ropa lleva?**-alzó nuevamente la ceja.

-**No sé-**se cruzó de brazos.

-**Cómo que no sabes?**-frunció el entrecejo.

-**Es que la última vez que la vi estaba entrando al vestidor, y no sé si se puso la hakama negra o la azul**-terminó imitando el gesto de Maes.

-**Con decirme que anda con una hakama puesta bastaba, no todo el mundo anda con hakama en medio de la calle**-pronunciaba en voz baja-**Esperen por mi en aquella caja de arena, regreso en unos minutos**-dijo alejándose de los niños.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

-**Te encontraste un niño extraviado**-alzó la ceja.

-**Si, así es**- reitero lo antes dicho por Roy.

-**Perdona si te ofendo con mi respuesta, PERO eso era lo tan importante?**-dijo en tono cansado sin alterarse.

-**No, aun no termino**-

-**Apresúrate, tengo que subir a cambiarme de ropa para la reunión de esta noche**-

-**Ok, pero primero, dime que hora es, yo también tengo que cambiarme-**

**-Son las…**-miró su muñeca notando la ausencia de su reloj en ella, movió su cabeza hacia la derecha donde se encontraba el viejo reloj que adornaba la esquina del comedor- **las 4:40PM**-

-**Ok, gracias, como te decía…**-

---------

Maes salió del frondoso bosque que rodeaba el enorme parque, encontrándose con un letrero que marcaba la posición de un dojo a unos metros del otro lado de la calle.

Se adelantó y cruzó con cuidado la calle, al llegar al otro lado no pudo evitar quedar impresionado por la magnitud de aquel lugar, ya que era una de las construcciones más antiguas de la zona y a pesar de eso se mantenía imponente, y conservaba su función como dojo de diversos tipos de artes, entre ellos karate, kendo y arquería.

-**Esto es enorme**-decía observando con admiración el lugar mientras caminaba.

En su distracción no se fijó que una persona corría en dirección contraria a él; y mucho menos se fijó que esa persona llevaba los ojos cerrados, hasta que ya fue muy tarde para evitar el impacto.

Tanto él como quien lo atropelló terminaron sentados en el pavimento, el logró erguirse rápidamente a diferencia de ella.

-**Disculpa**-se apresuró a decir mientras le ofrecía su mano a la rubia para que se levantase.

-**No, discúlpame tú a mí, no me fijé por donde corría**- abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el causante de su caída ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse.

-**Espero estés bien, Riza**-dijo el caballero en tono dulce.

-**Gracias, pero tengo que irme, estoy buscando a mi hermanito**-dicho esto agachó su cabeza para ocultar la tristeza y desilusión que reflejaba su pálido rostro, esto no paso desapercibido por el joven, el cual intervino.

-**Se perdió tu hermanito?**-inquirió para aclarar sus dudas.

-**Si, quizás lo hayas visto por ahí**-se esperanzó- **es como de esta estatura**-señaló un punto imaginario a cierta distancia del suelo- **tiene el cabello y ojos castaño, vestía una camiseta roja y unos shorts negros, y…**- Riza no pudo terminar la descripción, ya que el chico tiraba de su brazo, sin hacerle daño, para que corriera junto a él, con dirección al parque.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

-**Entonces la hermana del niño resultó ser Riza?**-preguntó el pelinegro más interesado al saber de la presencia de la rubia en el relato.

-**Así es**-afirmo muy seguro de sí.

-**Maes J. Hughes, suelta ese teléfono de inmediato jovencito, que en poco tiempo tenemos que ir a casa de los Mustang y tú aún en esas fachas**-se escuchó una voz femenina, proveniente de la progenitora del castaño.

-**Estem… Roy tengo que cerrar hablamos más tarde**-se despidió algo avergonzado.

-**Jeje si hablamos después**-reía por lo bajo.

-**No te burles…**-

-**Es inevitable jaja**-

-**Roy Mustang que haces ahí, deberías estar preparándote, los invitados no tardarán en llegar**-esta vez regañaba la madre del pelinegro.

-**Jajajaja!**-los papeles habían cambiado, ahora quien reía era Maes.

-**Adiós!**-se apresuro a cerrar para que su amigo no siguiera escuchando los reclamos de su madre.

-**Roy, cariño, la camisa roja que envié a la tintorería la pase a recoger esta sobre tu cama**-le avisaba en un tono más calmo la madre.

-**Gracias mamá**-se apresuro a subir las escaleras.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

-**Edward, Riza ya terminaron??**- Preguntaba un hombre rubio mientras se ajustaba su chaqueta negra junto a la puerta de la casa.

-**Ya bajo papá**-se escuchaba la voz del joven desde el pasillo del segundo piso.

Riza y Edward se encontraron en el pasillo que quedaba frente a sus recamaras.

-**Ed, piensas salir con ESO**-la rubia enfatizó la última palabra.

-**Si, que tiene de malo?**-decía en tono despreocupado, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-**Ed se puso una carpa de circo!!**-gritaba el pequeño Al, que lucía muy elegante, unos pantalones de tela negros, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra con dados azules adornándola.

Ante la declaración del menor de sus hijos el hombre decidió asomarse al segundo piso para ver las fachas de Edward.

-**Edward, que diablos llevas puesto?**-preguntaba el rubio hombre con la ceja derecha levantada.

-**Pues ropa**-contestó en tono irónico.

-**En tus pantalones cabe una familia completa**-Riza se burlaba del atuendo de su hermano, y no era para más, ya que este vestía con unos pantalones jeans sumamente anchos, una camiseta blanca que bajaba hasta las rodillas, una gorra ocultaba sus rubios cabellos y en sus pies llevaba unos tenis negros.

-**Edward no voy a salir contigo haciendo el ridículo**-aclaró el padre.

-**Aún no entiendo que tiene de malo**-replicaba el chico.

-**Pareces payaso**-le confirmo su hermana, Riza a diferencia de su hermano, iba mejor vestida para la ocasión, llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo de tirantes, que hacían juego con las zapatillas de tacón, sus accesorios, unos aretes de oro blanco de diseño cruzado al igual que su collar hecho del mismo material y diseño.

-**Vete a cambiar de ropa**-ordenó su padre.

-**Se, se, pero no le veo nada de malo**-refunfuño mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar a su habitación.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Roy había entrado a su recamara para buscar la ropa que se pondría para la reunión de esa noche.

Al entrar se encontró sobre su cama una bolsa con el cierre cerrado, se acercó a la cama para sacar la camisa de su resguardo; cuando estaba apunto de abrir la bolsa se acercó a su armario para buscar unos zapatos negros, unos pantalones y un cinturón del mismo color, los colocó sobre su cama y los contempló unos segundos, nuevamente se acercó a la bolsa para abrirla.

-**Roy, tienes el perfume de papá**-Kain había asomado tímidamente la cabeza por la puerta.

-**No**-contestó en tono gélido aun molesto con su hermano.

-**Gruñón**-susurró por lo bajo el menor de los Mustang.

-**Mocoso…**-dijo en el mismo tono gélido de antes.

Después de haber tomado la bolsa en sus manos para abrirla, la dejó nuevamente sobre la cama, mejor se daría un buen baño para calmar el mal humor. Se apresuró y tomó la toalla que descansaba en un gancho detrás de la puerta y se marchó al cuarto de baño.

Luego de haber transcurrido unos 30 minutos y comprobar que estaba reluciente(XD) se dirigió a su habitación para colocarse la ropa antes seleccionada, tomó los boxers, los pantalones, y la bolsa donde estaba su camisa roja favorita, un obsequio de parte de la abuela Dante, les había regalado una a él y a Maes del mismo color.

Contempló unos minutos la bolsa, sintió una pequeña ventisca fría entrar por la habitación y rozar contra su espalda desnuda.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza barias veces, quería disipar aquel sentimiento desagradable.

-**Roy ya estas listo?**-preguntaba una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

-**Casi termino papá**-respondió calmadamente aunque se le notaba la preocupación en el rostro.

Sin más interrupciones abrió la bolsa donde se encontraba la camisa roja, la observó por unos segundos, cerro la bolsa, volvió y la abrió, observando otra vez su contenido, repitió esta acción varias veces hasta que…

-**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**- se escuchó un grito proveniente de la planta alta de la casa de los Mustang.

-**Qué pasó hijo?**-entró el señor Mustang sin preocuparse por tocar la puerta-**Roy?**-llamó al muchacho al no recibir respuesta repitió la acción varias veces-**Roy? Qué pasó?**-volvió a preguntar, acercándose al muchacho, ya que estaba parado ahí, observando el contenido de la bolsa, sin decir palabra alguna.

-**Bradley, qué le pasa a Roy?**-preguntó la madre que recién entraba a la habitación.

-**No lo sé, no reacciona**-decía esto moviendo sus manos frente al rostro del pelinegro.

-**A mira parece que en la tintorería donde llevé la camisa, la arruinaron**- explicaba tranquilamente la señora extrayendo una camisa rosa de la bolsa.

-**Bueno, eso era todo?, pensé que era algo más grabe**-Bradley sonreía despreocupadamente-**Roy, date prisa ya Sara llamó y confirmó que ya se pondría en camino, no tardara-**

-**Si papá**-respondió en un hilillo de voz.

La madre de Roy estaba rebuscando en el closet de su hijo, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

-**Mira Roy, aquí tienes ponte esto**-colocaba una pulcra camisa negra sobre la cama, para después retirarse de la habitación junto a su esposo.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

-**Papá, a dónde vamos?**-preguntaba un Ed mejor vestido, con unos pantalones azul marino de tela, una camisa azul cielo desabrochada en los primeros 3 botones, zapatos negros y cinturón del mismo color.

-**A una reunión en casa de un viejo amigo**-sonreía mientras se colocaba sus anteojos-Adentro chicos, ya nos vamos-abría la puerta trasera de su auto para que el más pequeño de sus hijos entrase.

Transcurrieron unos 10 minutos en el camino hasta que se detuvo en una casa grande estilo inglesa, con un hermoso jardín en la entrada. Riza se quedó observando desde el auto unos minutos.

-**Vamos hija**-la incentivó su padre mientras le ofrecía su brazo para que saliera del auto.

Al llegar a la puerta.

-**Papá yo quiero tocar el timbre**-se ofreció Al.

-**Está bien hijo**-levantó a su hijo por el costado hasta la altura del timbre.

Pasaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato.

-**Hohenhai!!**-

-**Bradley!**-el rubio bajó a su hijo para abrazar a su viejo amigo. Ambos hombres palmeaban enérgicamente sus espaldas-**Cuanto tiempo que no me llamabas así viejo?**-se carcajeaban.

-**Desde que te fuiste de Alemania**-

-**Tiempos aquellos**-

_**-0-0-0-0-Lady Scorpio**__**-0-0-0-0-**_

ehh un logro para yo xD

Bueno este cap es un poco atrevido por su comienzo xD me pase lo acepto pero fue inevitable la tentación dicen por ahí xDD

**Agradecimientos a quienes me enviaron reviews**

La alquimista de la flama, arcasdrea(la padrina)XD, vale black (tengo ke leer tus fics sorry no tuve pc en tus publicaciones) unubium!!, Xris!!,beautifly92, Sherrice Adjani(bruja xD), neko riza mustang(neesan!) Riza san!, Nodoka cha!, espiaplan(laura!), sada-nyu, akari-aoi(twin!!), motoso asakura!, lorien(espero ke no me mates despues q leasXDD), milita!!, Hikari no Aly!,Alchemist chayo, narumi y a lord wolf angelito thanks ¡! Uff muchos reviews que feliz -

Aparte quiero dedicárselo a varias personas que cumplieron años mi padrina **Arcasdrea**, la socia **Ghia** y a **Monika**!!.

Aparte tmb quiero dedicárselo a no3x el sabe por que xD q misterio :P bueno TQM **no3x**.

Y por último y no menos importante a mi **twin akari aoi **y a **Dhari!! Mi manis** son lo max chicas :P

Ya si fue no tengo más que decir solamente…

Dejen reviews!!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**2:05 Am!**! xD haha xD como me reí :P éste cáp es uno de los que todos han estado esperando tiene muchas sorpresas en especial al final Ho XD

ya ando planeando los siguiente 4 caps xD así que mis lectores tendremos high school para rato.

Ya se que hablo un montón xD si ya sé :P pero solo lo hago por que las quero un montón xd.

Bueno espero que les guste xau!

_**Capítulo 6**_

Después de varios minutos de intercambiar una serie de intensas palmadas en la espalda de su compañero, y de casi quedarse sin aire a causa de éstas, ambos hombres terminaron por darse las manos y notar la presencia de terceros a su alrededor.

-**Querido…deja pasar a Benjamín y a sus hijos, los pobres se van a congelar ahí fuera**- reclamó Elizeth, esposa de Bradley.

-**Si, por favor pasen, pasen**-Bradley se movió al costado de la puerta para permitirle la entrada a sus invitados.

-**Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos reuníamos así**-el rubio pasó su mano por la nuca, riendo, un tanto nervioso.

-**Así es, tanto tiempo ha pasado, mira a tus hijos, Riza ya es toda una dama y Edward es tu viva imagen de joven, la última vez que los vi, Ed estaba recién nacido y Riza empezaba a decir sus primeras palabras**-miraba a los jóvenes mientras los mencionaba.

-**Creo que aún no conoces a mi hijo, Alphonse**- señalo al pequeño que se ocultaba tras sus piernas-**Al, hijo preséntate**-con leves empujoncitos sacó a su retoño de su escondite.

-**Bu…bue… buenas noches, mi nombre es Alphonse, tengo 4 años y aún voy en la guardería**-el pequeño utilizó todo su auto control para no salir corriendo y buscar resguardo en los brazos de su hermana, que lo animaba silenciosamente con una sonrisa, a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza. Su padre siempre lo ponía en esa clase de situaciones. Que horror, era tan difícil tener 4 años hoy en día…

-**Oh vaya si es todo un caballero, eh!**-Bradley se agachó a la altura del castaño para darle la mano- **Un placer jovencito**- seguido de esto se irguió y condujo a sus invitados hacia la sala de estar, no sin antes decirle a su esposa- **Cariño, avísales a los chicos que bajen, los invitados ya están llegando**-

-**En un minuto**-se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

En el preciso momento en cual Bradley, Benjamín y los chicos (blondie brothers xD) desaparecieran tras la puerta de la sala, alguien tocó el timbre.

-**Clara, Maes y Elysia, pasen por favor**-los recibió contenta la señora.

-**Buenas noches, Elizeth**-saludaba Clara, a su amiga, Clara Hughes, madre de Maes y Elysia, era una mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes (si no los tiene así, ahórrenme el trabajito de corrección e imagínenselos), a pesar de su edad y sus dos hijos, mantenía una figura esbelta.

-**Buenas Noches Sra. Mustang**-dijo respetuosamente, Maes, quien iba vestido con un traje negro y camisa roja, tomaba la mano de Elizeth y la besaba como gesto de respeto y a la vez con un den bromista.

-**Ay Maes tan caballeroso como siempre…**-

-**Buenas Noches, Tía Elizeth**- decía una vocecita proveniente de atrás de las piernas de los recién llegados.

-**Oh! querida, cada vez que te veo estás más grande y te pones más hermosa**-la mujer de cabellos negros tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y empezó a rellenarle las mejillas con sonoros besos.

-**Madrina, y Roy, dónde está?**-preguntó el joven, interrumpiendo el ataque de besos de parte de su madrina a Elysia.

-**Está arriba vistiéndose, cuando subas dile que su padre quiere que bajen él y Kain**-

-**Está bien**-Maes avanzó con dirección a las escaleras y por ellas al segundo piso.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso se libraba una batalla a muerte, el hombre vs. la corbata.

Roy iba en su décimo noveno intento de hacerle correctamente el nudo a su corbata; y al igual que los dieciocho anteriores, éste fue un completo fracaso, arto de luchar con la maldita corbata, del armario, sacó unas tijeras y en segundos la hermosa corbata gris quedo hecha jirones sobre la cama.

-**Roy, estás allí dentro?**-se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-**No, Roy no se encuentra**-respondió sarcásticamente, ya que sabía de quien se trataba.

-**Entonces, quién?** –la persona de atrás de la puerta continúo con el juego.

-**El padrino, y si no dejas de estarte haciendo el idiota, Hughes, enviaré a mis matones por ti**-tras decir esto, abrió la puerta revelando la identidad de su mejor amigo.

-**Veo que tus matones se hicieron cargo de tu corbata "padrino"-**reía Maes, al notar los jirones sobre la cama.

-**Fue algo personal**-levantó las tijeras, orgulloso de su acción.

-**Ya veo**-posó una de sus manos en su barbilla, pensativo-**Oye dice mi padrino que bajes, que los invitados están aquí ya**-

-**Entra**-tras la orden de Roy, Maes entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-**No sabía que tenías éstos gustos**-señaló la camisa rosa, que colgaba del ventilador del techo.

-**No ayudas Maes**-le reprochó-**Luego te explico, pásame la camisa que está colgada en la cerradura de la puerta del armario**-

-**Pensé que te pondrías la camisa roja que es igual a la mía**-señaló su ropa, mostrando una pulcra camisa roja idéntica a la rosa que estaba colgando.

-**Yo también pensaba lo mismo**-señaló la ex camisa roja del ventilador y Maes comprendió.

-**Ya veo, el rosa te queda mejor que el rojo**-después de esto, Maes no supo como fue que un zapato casi lo decapita.

-**Cállate y pásame la camisa azul**-

-**Que mal genio**-susurró por lo bajo, mientras le pasaba la susodicha camisa; y por el bien de su humanidad, Maes Hughes optó por el refrán "En boca cerrada no entran moscas".

Entre refunfuñones, maldiciones y la mención de unos cuantos "San Antonios" (para los que no saben, así se les llama a las malas palabras como son "hijo de " entre otros xD) el pelinegro se colocó la prenda de vestir que su amigo le había entregado antes.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Transcurrido el tiempo correspondiente de un hombre para arreglarse y un poco más; Roy Mustang y Maes Hughes abarcaban su viaje con rumbo a las escaleras.

-**Roy adelántate, tu madre me pidió que les avisara a ti y a Kain, y a él aún no lo eh visto**-el joven de anteojos dio la vuelta sobre sus talones con rumbo al cuarto del más pequeño de los Mustang.

-**Está bien, nos vemos abajo**-marchó en dirección contraria a Maes.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

El Sr. Bradley había permanecido en la sala con la familia Hawkeye, mostrándoles a los jóvenes un viejo álbum donde se encontraba él junto a Benjamín y sus viejos compañeros de la universidad.

-**Es cierto, es cierto Ed se parece muucho a mi papá-**señalaba contento el castaño una fotografía del álbum, mientras su hermana mayor ojeaba las páginas.

-**Si, es la viva imagen**- Bradley secundaba al menor entre los presentes.

-**Y ésta señora? Me gusta su sonrisa, se parece mucho a la de Riza**-Al se sonrojó ante tal confesión; y Riza cerró el álbum bruscamente; todos los presentes bajaron la mirada buscando algo en el suelo, quizás; y esto fue acompañado por un incómodo silencio.

-**Qué pasa? Dije algo malo?**-preguntó con los ojos cristalinos, el niño ya que había molestado a su hermana, y la razón le era completamente desconocida.

-**No pasa nada pequeño**-Benjamín avanzó junto a sus tres hijos, tomando al menor entre sus brazos, no sin antes pasar una de sus manos por los rizos dorados de su hija, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, aún no superaba lo de su madre; Ed por su parte, permanecía observador ante la escena desarrollada, no tenía la más mínima idea de como reaccionar, lo único que pudo atinar hacer fue imitar el gesto de cariño que había hecho su padre con la rubia, pero a diferencia de su padre, él la cubrió unos segundos entre sus brazos, dándole su apoyo incondicional con un cálido abrazo.

Por su parte, Bradley no le había quedado otra opción que mirar todo desde un 3er plano, sólo podía agregar que, la muerte de Trisha afectó a todos.

Bradley agradeció el momento en el cual su primogénito pasó de largo por la puerta de la sala.

-**Hijo!**- llamó Bradley al distraído pelinegro.

-**Emm?**- el joven respondió en tono fastidiado, lo cual su padre pudo percibir, y en agradecimiento a la falta de respeto. Cuando se acercó lo estrechó a su costado, no sin antes darle un buen zape disimuladamente-**Auch!**- se quejó por lo bajo.

Antes de que el Sr. Bradley ingresara de nuevo a la sala, Riza se había soltado del abrazo proporcionado por Ed; se levantó del mullido sofá y se aproximó al ventanal que daba una estupenda vista al jardín frontal de la vivienda.

-**Benjamín quiero que conozcas a uno de mis hijos**-el hombre, orgulloso de su prole, le palmeó enérgicamente la espalda al chico-** Roy, él es Benjamín, Benjamín, mi hijo Roy-** nuevamente palmeó la espalda del joven logrando que avanzara unos cuantos pasos.

Riza por su parte se había quedado con los ojos completamente en blanco, gracias al cielo que ninguno de los presentes podía ver su rostro si no, la considerarían un zombi o algo similar. Un momento, ese chico de la escuela no podía ser el único Roy existente en Kyoto, era una ciudad bastante grande.

-**Buenas Noches**-

-**Hola Maes!**-saludó el Sr. Mustang al recién llegado.

Maes, Maes, tampoco habría un sólo Maes en todo Kyoto, el nombre no era común, pero seguro habría más de uno y seguro tendría como amigo a un Roy, si seguro, casualidad...

-**Ya Kain viene bajando**- avisó el joven de lentes.

Kain!? Dios que casualidad. Lo que faltaba era que de la nada apareciera Winry.

-**Tío ya llegamos!**- entraba la joven de ojos azules a la sala donde se encontraba el patriarca de la familia Mustang.

-**Winry bienvenida**-

Seguro que esto era un mal sueño, y pronto iba a despertar, pero que rayos le pasaba al despertador que no cumplía su función?

Maldita realidad ¿Por qué era tan cruel?.

-**Roy ven, quiero que conozcas también a los hijos de Benjamín**- el hombre sonriente arrastró a su hijo a la esquina frente al ventanal donde se encontraba la rubia de espalda.

Por otra parte Roy había caminado a fuerza de empujones de su padre, estaba distraído y apenas pudo saludar al Sr. Benjamín decentemente, o era eso, o terminaría con un hematoma en su cuello a causa de los zapes proporcionados por su padre.

-**Roy, ella es Riza, la hija mayor de Benjamín**-señaló a la joven que estaba dando la vuelta lentamente, mientras sus rubios cabellos ondeaban al ¿viento? Dentro de la casa?! Eso era posible con las ventanas cerradas? Bueno…además como que la joven se le hacía remotamente parecida…

Cuando las órbitas de los ojos de la rubia "desconocidas" impactaron contra las del pelinegro, el silencio no se hizo esperar, y Bradley volvió a experimentar aquel sentimiento de sobrado, sin ser notado por la joven pareja, se retiró, ya no tenía gracia seguir molestando a Roy; después lo haría con eso de que se veía bastante bien junto a la hija de Ben, así que recordó que aún tenía otro hijo al cual molestar: Kain.

Los jóvenes hipnotizados con la mirada del otro, no sabían que decir, ni mucho menos como actuar, habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos, y conste que ninguna buena.

Pero a pesar de todos los percances entre ellos, el destino seguía cruzándoseles entre ceja y ceja, que acaso no bastaba con lo de la semana que había pasado, encima los junta "casualmente" bajo el mismo techo la noche del sábado.

La única persona capaz de notar el campo de alta tensión entre los adolescentes, fue nada más y nada menos que el pequeño Alphonse, quien se había paseado aburrido por toda la sala en busca de alguien que le prestara atención. Pasó desde su hermano con complejos de robot, que solamente se dedicaba a mirar "discretamente" como idiota a Winry, quien se había detenido a saludarlo.

En la esquina derecha, su padre junto a el señor de bigotes, Bradley, Maes y Kain que evidentemente no estaba muy a gusto con la plática por su cara de víctima y las incesantes lágrimas en forma de cascadas que recorrían su rostro.

Pasó de largo, solamente le quedaba Riza y el hijo del bigotón, pero por alguna extraña razón, ni se movían, ni se hablaban, sólo se miraban uno al otro, uno al otro. El chico tenía cara de bobo, la misma cara de bobo que ponía Edward cuando veía a Winry.

Al niño le apareció una palpitante venita en su frente, cerró los puños con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitió, con pasos firmes y seguros avanzó hasta estar a un costado de la pareja; con toda la furia contenida a causa de la escena que estaba observando, echó su pequeño pie hacia tras, tomando impulso y con toda la fuerza que posee un niño de cuatro años; le incrustó la punta del zapato en la espinilla al joven pelinegro.

-**Ahg**-ahogó un grito de dolor mordiéndose la lengua, tratando de mantener la poca compostura que ese momento le permitía. La música que habían puesto de fondo había camuflajehado el grito ahogado de Roy.

-**Alphonse, no hagas eso**- intentó regañar al pequeño, pero a pesar de que sus palabras fueran de reproche, su mirada demostraba lo contrario, estaba inmensamente agradecida con su hermanito; y cariñosamente acarició la cabeza del pequeño, afirmando la teoría de Roy, esto era un complot en su contra.

Riza tomó de la mano a su hermanito.

-**Permiso**- se disculpó, dejando a un Roy, confundido, adolorido e imposibilitado para caminar correctamente por un buen rato.

Roy permaneció unos minutos siguiendo el contoneo de caderas de la rubia mientras se alejaba; y podía jurar que la había escuchado reír. Riza se burlaba de él, esto era inaudito.

-**Picaron! Ya veo que te reconciliaste con Riza**- Maes zarandeaba a su amigo por la espalda.

-**No molestes**-lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se alejaba cojeando de su amigo para tomar asiento en uno de los sofá.

-**Bonita sorpresa, no?**-miraba a las rubias que salían de la sala escoltadas por la madre de Roy.

-**Si bastante, en especial la patada que me pegó el enano ése**-cerró sus ojos, furioso.

-**Por eso cojeas, jajaja**-reía Maes de buena gana.

-**Si, si muy gracioso**-masculló por lo bajo.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-**Bien hecho pequeño**-alababa Winry la acción implementada por Alphonse contra su ya no tan querido primo.

-**Winry no lo alabes por esas cosas, pienso que no fue correcto**-Riza como buena conciencia de Winry, terminó regañándola.

-**Vamos Riz, aunque tus palabras dicen una cosa, tu mirada me demuestra lo contrario, tu otro yo te traiciona amiga-** se burlaba abiertamente de la rubia frente a ella.

-**No digas esas cosas Winry**-Riza ladeó su rostro fuera del campo visual de la ojiazul para que no notase la mueca de satisfacción mezclada con una pizca de malicia que había adquirido su rostro.

-**Winry, ven por favor ayúdame a llevar la comida a la mesa**- aparecía una mujer rubia de entre los pasillos al lado de la cocina.-**Oh Riza, querida, cómo estás?**-

-**Muy bien gracias, y usted Sra. Sarah**-respondió respetuosamente a la madre de su mejor amiga.

-**Oh, muy bien mi niña. Win, toma esa bandeja y llévala a la mesa**-ordenaba a su hija.

-**Puedo ayudar en algo?**- a Riza no le gustaba sentirse inútil, así que ofreció su ayuda.

-**Claro, adelante, ve con Clara, ella te dirá que hacer**-le sonrió con gesto de simpatía.

-**Si, gracias**-tras decir esto, Riza se adentró aún más a la cocina en busca de Clara.- **Sra. Clara?**-llamó a la mujer que se encontraba de espaldas enjuagando unos platos.

-**Si, soy yo**- la mujer secó sus manos en el mandil que llevaba puesto, dando la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con la joven-**Oh Dios m…**- cortó sus palabras de sorpresa, colocando una de sus manos en su boca, notando a la joven un tanto asustada por la reacción.

-**Pasó algo?**-indagó Riza imaginando la razón del asombro de la señora; el parecido que mantenía con su madre.

-**Oh. No nada. Eres hija de Ben, verdad?**-sin duda era hija de Benjamín, esos ojos claros la delataron; y claro que de Trisha también, sus gestos eran idénticos.

-**Así es**-confirmó algo orgullosa-**Vine a ofrecer mi ayuda**-

-**Claro, Claro. Ayúdame con algunos preparativos de último minuto, Elizeth fue a cambiarse de ropa y me dejó lo que faltaba**-

-**Con gusto, sólo dígame que hacer**-

-**Empezaremos por…**-

0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la larga mesa de caoba del comedor, habían ocupado cada uno los asientos como mejor convenía, Bradley como jefe de casa, optó por una de las sillas de fondo, a su derecha su mujer, Elizeth y a su izquierda, Benjamín.

Al lado de Ben, se había sentado Clara y junto a ésta su pequeña Elysia; por supuesto que al lado de la pequeña debía sentarse su hermano, pero no, Alphonse se había adelantado y encima negado a cederle el puesto a Maes; y con amenaza de berrinche prácticamente obligó a Riza a sentarse a su lado.

Elizeth poco le faltó para tironearle la oreja a Kain, con tal amenaza el joven mansito, se sentó junto a su madre. Al lado de Kain, Maes se sentó frente a su hermanita para su alivio, pero no le despegaría la mirada a ese mocoso precoz en toda la noche. Winry tomó asiento frente a Alphonse y junto a Hughes, le fascinaba mirar las travesuras de Al, y se imaginaba que alguna estaba cerca. Ed por su parte ni tonto ni bobo, chisteó para sentarse junto a su querida Winry.

Roy había llegado después que todos habían tomado lugar, sólo quedaban dos sillas, una era la punta de la mesa, al lado de la rubia invade sueños y la otra era; en frente de ella y al lado del hermano fastidioso. Angustiado por su vida dio la vuelta para esfumarse de ahí.

-**Roy! A dónde crees que vas? Siéntate**-su padre frustró su primer intento de fuga. Maldición.

Resignado, se sentó junto a Riza, en la punta de la mesa.

Durante la cena, Roy Mustang no despegó sus ojos de su plato, ni para decir "pásame la sal".

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Terminada la cena, las mujeres adultas: Elizeth, Clara y Sarah, tomaron rumbo en la casa, desapareciéndose de la vista de todos.

Bradley y Benjamín se apoderaron de la biblioteca con una buena provisión de licor, que les duraría por un buen rato. A los chicos los habían dejado a su suerte en la sala, entre un cálido ambiente de música clásica, bostezos y un grillito por algún rincón de la sala, habían intentado buscarlo entre Elysia y Al, pero para tristeza de la primera y para salvación del indefenso animal, éste no pudo ser encontrado.

-**Ya me harté**- gritó Maes llamando la atención de todos-**Me cansé de que indirectamente me estés alejando de ella**- el joven se irguió mirando seriamente en dirección a Roy.

-**Pero… yo qué te hice?**-sorprendido el pelinegro, por la actitud asumida por Maes, ya que estaban hablando tranquilamente y de buenas a primeras esto.

Maes enojado, acentuaba cada pisada que daba, pasó de largo a Roy y se paró junto a los dos pequeños que jugaban con unos carritos que Al había sacado de sus bolsillos.

Ambos niños desconcertados, miraban a Maes incrédulos.

-**Aléjate de mi hermanita**-dictó en tono severo.

-**No**-el niño muy decidido no retrocedió medio paso, ni se tomó la molestia de ponerse de pie.

Maes se acercó más hasta estar casi a espaldas del niño para tomarlo y alejarlo de su divino tesorito.

-**Maes, si le pones una mano encima no respondo**-

Todos absolutamente todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-**Ven aquí y toma asiento**-Roy intercedió nuevamente ante lo que había visto, su amigo actuando como un completo animal, y las rubias que lo observaban como la víctima más suculenta que existiera, un movimiento en falso y ambas saltarían sobre él como leonas hambrientas. Le había salvado el pellejo a su amigo.

Como niño pequeño, Maes cruzó sus brazos y se dejó caer sobre el sofá junto a Roy.

**-El que hayas besado a mi hermana no te da derecho a tratarme así, tonto**-Al pronunció en un tono pausado, que cada palabra fue escuchada y asimilada por cada uno de los presentes.

Las miradas de los jóvenes se clavaron inquisitivamente en Riza y Maes; Roy miraba a su amigo, a quien segundos atrás había salvado el pellejo; como al más vil de los villanos, como a un traidor.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0 Lady Scorpio 0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Tengo casi la certeza de que muchos en este momento me estarán deseando la muerte xD pero! Recuerden después quién escribe? XDDD intentaré que la vagancia no me atormente tanto y actualizare a velocidad…caracol… xD no mentira.

Muchas gracias a Lorien que me ayudo a buscarle nombre a la descombrada mujer de Bradley.

Y también muchas gracias a la bruja que me ayudó soportándome XD y checando como iba el fic xD y dándome una q otra idea.

Ahora los Rv.

Espiaplan!!,Lori3n xD, Unu chan!, Militaa, Narumi, Chuui ! se nos fue de vagaciones, Vale Black xD hoho, Xris !!, beautifly92!, XD Dhari, Sada nyu (ya me lei uno de tus fics:P) Risita chan!, Motoookoo, Akari mi twin, Neko riza mustang neesan xD, Bruja dígase Sherrice Adjani la mujer de los bishones, Gobe Logan, Kamy chan, Riza san (no me enoje, te lo dije .0. XD) Hanae Kotora, las edades de ellos estan en el primer cap :P pero estan entre 16 y 17 los del grupo de Roy y company, pero Kain y Ed tienen 14, Al 4 Elysia igual, los demás xD son muy viejos para contar, les da pena.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews espero seguir recibiéndolos.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

Para que vean que los milagros existen xD, yo no me imaginaba actualizar tan rápido, por qué? Se preguntaran, la universidad le responderé xD. Bueno mi gente las cosas están interesantes según yo y aquí tantan termina la semana del tormento de royciitoo xD

Bah ya me dejo de tanto quitarles tiempo para que continúen con algo interesante o sea mi fic (y mi modestia se volvió verde y un burro se la comió D) XD en fin ya lean P nos vemos en las notas finales.

**-0---00----00----00-----0-**

_Capítulo 7_

En la sala el silencio reinaba, manteniendo una atmósfera de tensión entre sus habitantes. La tensión allí se podría cortar con el primer objeto corta punzante que se encontrase a mano, pero en su lugar fue sustituido por una actitud fría y la salida de uno de los presentes.

-**Permiso**- Roy indignado salió de aquel espacio que a pesar de ser grande lo estaba sofocando.

-**Espera!**-Maes siguió a su amigo por los pasillos, sin lograr la más mínima atención de parte del pelinegro.

En la habitación los chicos aún permanecían en shock, pero poco a poco se iban recuperando, Riza, su primera reacción fue ir detrás de Roy, no sabía el por qué, sólo que aquel sentimiento de vacío que sintió al ver al chico en aquel estado de depresión la impulsaba.

-**Tú no vas a ninguna parte señorita**- la sostuvo Winry del brazo antes de que pudiera atinar a dar el primer paso.-**Tienes mucho que explicar, así que, empieza**-

-**Ahhh!! Ayuda!!**-gritaba desesperado, Kain que sostenía como podía a un Edward furioso con saliva brotando de su boca, producto de la rabia.

Las rubias fueron y lo socorrieron, amarraron al rubio con unas cortinas a la silla más cercana.

-**Ahora Riz cuenta¿Qué fue eso¿Qué pasó con Maes?**-Winry miraba inquisidoramente a su amiga.

-**Por favor, díganos**- suplicaba Kain, quien de vez en cuando paraba de lloriquear por la mordida de su brazo para recordar lo que el hermano menor de Edward había dicho, el beso con Maes, la verdad también se sentía furioso pero él no era tan bueno para demostrarlo abiertamente como los demás.

-**Lo que sucedió fue que yo bese a Maes**- susurró tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-**QUÉ!**- gritaron los presentes en aquella habitación menos los niños que aún estaban jugando en uno de los rincones.

Y sucedió, Edward se soltó de su amarre y esta vez la espuma de su boca fue acompañada por dos estelas de humo provenientes de su nariz, con paso firme se irguió enfrente de su hermana mayor.

-**Te obligó verdad! Lo mato, lo mato**-repetía mientras cerraba y abría sus puños frenéticamente como todo un maniático.

-**Cálmate Edward; y no, él no me obligó a nada!**-la rubia ya se estaba hartando de aquella situación impuesta por su hermano- **Lo que pasó fue…**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Roy había salido fuera de la casa, al patio, tomó una de las mecedoras y la acercó al barandal del pórtico, ocupó el inmueble y recargó sus brazos en el barandal y sobre ellos su cabeza.

Decepción, nunca pensó que Maes, le hiciera algo así.

Tristeza, había perdido mucho y en tan poco tiempo, con esto su amistad con Maes no volvería hacer igual y con la rubia, bueno dicen si amas deja ser feliz al otro aunque fuera con otra person… LA AMABA!?.

Ya no importaba, si ella quería ser feliz junto a su mejor amigo, bien, el apoyaría su relación, pero por ahora debía recuperarse y tomar fuerzas para seguir adelante.

El golpe había sido fuerte y lo peor, lo había tomado desprevenido.

La puerta que dividía el cálido ambiente de la casa, del frío de la noche en el patio se había abierto dando paso a una de las personas que en aquel momento quería borrar de su cabeza.

-**Roy…**-pronunció pausadamente, anunciando su presencia al joven sentado.

-**Maes, por favor, ahora no me digas nada, por favor**-la voz del chico se escuchaba entrecortada, tratando de contener algo.

-**Pero…**-su posición en aquella situación dejaban al siempre feliz Maes Hughes como el tipo más miserable y canalla, existente en la faz de la tierra.

-**Por favor déjame sólo**-el pelinegro ocultó su cara entre sus brazos que aún permanecían sobre el barandal.-**Luego hablaremos**- las dos primeras lágrimas salieron de los ojos azabaches y murieron en la camisa que portaba el dueño. De esto Maes no se percató, ya que Roy estaba de espaldas y con el rostro sumergido en sus brazos.

-**Estás bien?**-Maes tuvo la osadía de preguntar.

-**Claro, tú ve tranquilo**-trató de pronunciar sin que se le entrecortaran las palabras.

-**Mentiroso**-el chico de anteojos entró nuevamente a la vivienda encontrándose frente a frente con Riza, Winry y Kain.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-**Maes, qué pasó? Solucionaste las cosas?**- Riza preguntaba sumamente preocupada, dejando a más de uno asombrados, incluso, a si misma.

Maes se limitó a ladear la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, en forma negativa, dando a conocer que su intento por arreglar las cosas había sido en vano.

Cuando Maes se apartó de la salida después de dar su respuesta, la rubia de ojos ámbar se apresuró a salir de la casa dejando una cuadrilla de mirones, que asomaban sus cabezas por el cristal de la ventana. Riza les hizo un ademán con su mano para que se retiraran, los chicos no tomaron esto en cuenta, sólo cuando Maes a punta de tirones se los llevó de allí.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-**Maes te pedí que me dejaras sólo**- ordenaba con su voz resquebrajada.

La recién llegada se acercó al joven sin ser vista por él, posó una de sus manos sobre la espesa cabellera negra del chico, tratando de aliviar su dolor y el propio, verlo en aquel estado la había afectado, más bien herido, en aquel momento todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos quedó en segundo plano, ahora quien se sentía en deuda con él era ella.

Roy sobresaltado limpió con violencia sus ojos antes de levantar su cabeza y encontrarse con aquella tortuosa y maravillosa sorpresa a la vez.

-**Riza…**-susurró.

-**Roy no me iré hasta hablar contigo, aunque me lo pidas, no me iré-** los ojos de la joven chispeaban con determinación, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas del pelinegro, que atinó a voltear el rostro fuera de la vista de la rubia.

-**Te escucho**- se limitó a contestar.

-**Maes no me besó**-aclaró, el alma de Roy regresó a su cuerpo, dando paso a una leve sonrisa-**Yo fui quien lo besó**-al pobre muchacho casi le da un síncope, y su alma se desvaneció en aquel vano intento de regresar a su cuerpo –**Pero! Lo besé en la mejilla por que estaba agradecida con él, me ayudó a encontrar a mi hermanito, se me perdió en la mañana-la chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada- No te molestes con Maes, entiendo que… después que lo defendieras y mi hermano dijera eso, pensarías cosas horribles de él, no lo culpes, la culpable soy yo**- a la rubia se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, se sentía culpable y necesitaba darle una explicación del mal entendido a Roy-**Perd…**-el joven la interrumpió.

-**Tú no tienes la culpa de nada**-alcanzó a decirle, antes de levantarse de la mecedora y posarse enfrente de ella-**No hay nada que perdonar**-el pelinegro colocó una de sus manos sobre el mentón de la joven, levantando su rostro, quedando sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

La rubia cerró lentamente sus ojos y sus labios se entre abrieron, invitando al joven, Roy se fue acercando a aquellos labios que lo llamaban, se acercaba, más y más…

-**Royyy Hijo! Hip!**- se escuchaba la voz de Bradley desde la casa llamando a su hijo con insistencia.

Adiós a la magia del momento.

Los jóvenes se separaron, Riza, roja como tomate, se encontraba en la punta del pórtico, observando unas flores que colgaban de una esquina, Roy en la otra punta sacudía la cabeza tratando de recuperar su color habitual, observaba con sumo interés, un desfile de hormigas que cursaba por ahí.

-**Todo bien?**-preguntó la rubia antes de entrar a la casa.

-**Todo bien**- repitió el pelinegro con la sonrisa más sincera que había dado aquella noche.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0_**

No sabía como diantres había llegado a semejante situación, en la biblioteca con su padre, Benjamín y Edward, cada uno con un vaso prácticamente rebosante de wiski.

La expresión que cargaba Ed no distaba mucho de la propia, miraba extrañado el líquido en su vaso.

-**Vas a ver hip! Ben mi hijo es todo un hombre hip! Apuesto que toma más que el tuyo**-retaba Bradley a Benjamín.

-**JA! Eso está por verse, hip! Te apuesto que Edward es más hombre que tu hijo! Hip!**-Benjamín puntualizaba cada una de sus palabras palmeando la espalda de su rubio hijo, provocando que un poco de la bebida chorreara en el piso.

-**Verdad Roy qué tú aguantas más que Edward? Verdad hijo? Hip!**-recalcó Bradley.

-**Por supuesto!**-respondió inconsciente de que le había dado cuerdas al juego que habían empezado los mayores.

-**A sii, eso lo veremos**- retó Ed tomándose de un trago el contenido de su vaso.

-**JA! Viste! Mi hijo al menos ya tomó el primero, Roy no ha tomado ni un sólo trago hip!**- orgulloso Benjamín se acercó a su hijo y llenó el vaso con más wiski.

-**Vamos hijo demuestra que tú eres hip! Todo un Mustang!! Hip!**-lo incentivó Bradley.

Roy observó minuciosamente su vaso por décima vez en todo el rato, y cerrando los ojos tomó todo el contenido, que pasó quemando su garganta, sólo pudo hacer una mueca de desagrado muy parecida a la que había hecho el rubio, pero al menos no tenia esa cara de "en que planeta estoy" que cargaba Ed, o por lo menos eso pensaba, ahora sólo se hacía una pregunta mientras su padre llenaba su vaso ¿Por qué la lámpara del techo daba vueltas y se había multiplicado?

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Ya habían transcurrido unas tres horas desde que Benjamín y Bradley secuestraran a Edward y a Roy.

Los restantes del grupo habían vuelto a la sala, amenizando una entretenida plática y una muy buena partida de ajedrez que sostenían Riza y Maes.

-**Riz mira**-señalaba Winry una de las piezas en el tablero.

-**Nooo!**- Maes agitaba sus brazos con desesperación.

-**Shh, Maes no grites tanto**-entraba la progenitora del joven de anteojos tomando a la pequeña que se había quedado dormida en el sofá, junto a Alphonse.

-**Disculpa**-susurró avergonzado.

-**Jaque Mate**-Pronunció Riza, antes de ponerse de pie y tomar lugar en frente del sofá, para cargar a su hermanito en brazos, el pequeño al igual que Elysia estaba sumergido en el mundo de los sueños.

-**Por aquí Riza, llevémoslos a la habitación para huéspedes**-

-**Si**-respondió en un tono muy bajo para no despertar a los bebés.

-**No quieren que las ayude?**-preocupado Maes, se ofrecía para ayudar.

-**No, gracias Maes**-la rubia de ojos ámbar le dedicó una sonrisa dulce al joven por el gesto.

-**Winry, tú y Riza pueden dormir en la habitación de Roy-** declaró la mujer antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de las escaleras al segundo piso seguida de cerca por Riza.

-**Y yo?**-alcanzó a preguntar Maes, sin ser escuchado por su madre.

-**Yo voy subiendo, me acompañas?**-le sugirió la joven de ojos azules.

-**Está bien, pero… y Kain hace rato que no dice nada**-la rubia se limitó a señalar un bulto envuelto en una chaqueta en el sofá.-**Ah… entonces vamos Win**- los jóvenes apresuraron el paso al segundo piso dejando a Kain babeando el sofá de la sala.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0_**

-**Querido, Roy está allí contigo?**-asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, Elizeth.

-**Estem... No… querida… fue…fue… por hielo a la cocina**-se apresuró a responder Bradley tratando que la cabellera de su hijo continuara oculta debajo de la mesa.

-**Ah… entonces cuando regrese dile que dormirá en la habitación de Kain, buenas noches Querido, Ben**-después de desearles buenas noches la mujer cerró la puerta yéndose.

-**Ben, Ben, BEN!**-le gritaba Bradley a su amigo que estaba en uno de los muebles sentado con un libro abierto en su rostro.-**BEN!**- le gritó Bradley quitándole el libro.

-**Bombardeo!!**-gritó el rubio provocando que los dos cuerpos dormidos debajo de la mesa levantaran las cabezas y volvieran a tirarlas al piso con sus manos sobre estas.

-**Cállate!**-Bradley zapeó a su amigo.

-**Jeje, me despertaste**-se quejó Benjamín.

-**Si, me percaté de eso; oye llevemos a los chicos arriba**-el pelinegro se acercó a la mesa, agachándose tomando de los brazos a su retoño, para sacarlo a rastras de debajo de la mesa, Benjamín imitó la acción de su amigo con su hijo.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-**Entonces todo lo que pasó en la escuela fueron puros accidentes**-aclaraba Winry, impresionada después del relato de Maes.

-**Así es**-afirmaba el joven acomodándose sus anteojos.

-**Pobre Roy, y tan mal que lo traté**-se compadeció la chica por su primo mientras se acomodaba en una de las almohadas de la cama, junto a su amiga quien escuchaba a los presentes un tanto pensativa.

-**En fin, ya lo superará-** animaba Maes a las jóvenes, mientras daba vueltas en la silla de la mesa del ordenador.

Maes continuó relatándoles anécdotas de los chicos y demás cosas que habían ocurrido en la escuela (incluido el intercambio de ideas que hicieron Roy y Envy) hasta que por fin a eso de las 5 AM, fueron vencidos por Morfeo.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

En una de las habitaciones de la enorme casa, las cortinas danzaban al compás de la brisa matutina, dejando filtrarse a través de ellas unas hermosas estelas de luz, que morían en la cabecera de la cama, más bien en los ojos del pelinegro que descansaba en ella.

El joven ladeó su cabeza, tratando de evitar la luz que molestaba a sus ojos, sin éxito, optó por dar la vuelta, topándose con algo, sorprendido entreabrió sus párpados con pesadez divisando unos hermosos mechones rubios que emergían de debajo de la sábanas que ocultaban a su "dueña".

Roy embozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, y apretó con fuerza el bulto a su lado, estrechándolo contra si.

Que bonito era soñar, se repetía el pelinegro en sus pensamientos. Ya se le estaba convirtiendo en hábito soñar con su rubia.

El bulto a su lado, incómodo en los brazos de su acompañante empezó a agitarse, sin poder abandonar las "cadenas" que lo mantenían cautivo. "La" rubia molesta ya que no podía moverse a su santo antojo, destapó su rostro encontrándose cara a cara con la sonrisa más pervertida que había visto en toda su vida.

-**Ah!!!!!!!!**-gritó desesperado quien momentos atrás estuviese envuelto en sábanas.

El pelinegro, escandalizado por el grito abrió sus ojos, para toparse con unas orbitas doradas sumamente dilatadas frente a él. Y no tardó en reaccionar.

-**Ah!!!!!!!!!!**-Roy en un acto reflexivo atinó, al igual que Ed, a correr en dirección opuesta al rubio, enredando sus pies entre las sábanas yendo a parar de cara al piso.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-**Ya despertaron**-anunciaba el pequeño Alphonse, mientras los mayores asentían pesadamente.

-**Ya Ed despertó, así que nos iremos a casa**-dijo amablemente Benjamín antes de tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida, seguido de cerca por dos de sus hijos.

-**Espero vuelvas pronto**-se despedía Elizeth.

-**Ésta es su casa, vuelvan cuando quieran**- aclaró Bradley antes de que su amigo se fuera.

-**Gracias, igual mi casa está a su disposición**-ofreció el rubio-**Ed, baja que nos vamos!**-llamó al joven.

Edward con las sábanas envueltas en la cintura bajó las escaleras de un salto y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo, sin decir nada se introdujo en el auto de su padre.

-**Está ansioso por regresar a casa**-todos los presentes quedaron con tremendas gototas en la cabeza, por el acto de Ed.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-Lady Scorpio 0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Wii xD por fin!! Termine la semana apocalíptica de roycito corazón XD, espero que de verdad haya sido de su completo agrado mis amados lectores TT significan mucho para mi, snif, snif.

Para los que me pidieron, exigieron y amenazaron(las bombas en me casa no porfa después mi mami me echa T.T y después quién actualiza?), aquí esta el tan esperado reclamado y proclamado royai xD disfrútenlo que es poco, pero pronto ya vendrá más.

Bueno, bueno ya para mi próximo capítulo viene otro tema que uff según yo según yo repito XD esta súper bueno, me mato de risa de tan solo imaginarlo P.

Ahora a los RV

Casi me da lo mismo que a Roy cuando vi que tenia 100 RV O.O cuando Riza le dijo que besó a Maes Xd pero claro a mi me iba a dar pero de la emosion, gracias por quienes siguen la historia y quienes la toman yendo tan lejos, y los que no me dejan Rv espero que se animen, por que asi me animan a mi a continuar con esta paranoia xD.

Sada-nyu, espiaplan (lau!), Unubium(alumna mia en la vagancia xD), Hanae chan!, Xrisssssss, Ho Gran Bruja Chama XD, Riza chuui (:P), Aru (TRATARE! de no ser tan vaga xD), Chayoo chan!!, Rinsita chan, Vale Black (piiita!), Neko Riza M (neesan xD), Hikari no Aly(desaparecida xD q weno q andas por los alrededores en estos días), Riza san (que no me enoje ¬¬ ), Lorien(aquí está tu Royai xD quieres más esperate unos caps más), Beautifly 92 (xD como te dije antes, si me puedes decir dahi xD, tas en confianza P), miiiiiiiiiiiiilaaaaaaaaaaaa condenada xD aquí está el resto de la historia del kiss xD.

Mucha nota para mi xD la vagancia no me deja hacer más, sin más que decir que espero sus rv!!

-

-

-

-

V


	8. Chapter 8

Perdón!!! Lo siento de verdad! Eh estado muy taciturna en estos últimos días y la universidad!! O.o aparte que en semana santa estuve enferma, salgo de vacaciones 3 días y me enfermo que cosas estas de la vida T.T en fin xD aquí les traigo otra vez hs el fic no esta olvidado y conste que a mi me sigue gustando xDD.

Encima! tarde 3 días para subirlo la página no me lo permitía 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Capítulo 8**_

En la secundaria las clases iniciaban tranquilamente aquella mañana de octubre, el clima se había dado el lujo de hacer el ambiente más tétrico sin hacer uso del sustantivo "Director".

La noche anterior había llovido a cántaros dejando una densa niebla en la mañana, en especial en aquel lugar de la escuela donde la niebla se hacía más espesa: las canchas de atletismo.

-**Vamos! A correr, ésta es la técnica de carrera utilizada de generación en generación en la familia de los Armstrong, iniciada por el tátara tátara…**-gritaba el profesor mientras corría a paso firme, delante de un grupo de cansados estudiantes.

-**Uff qué… no se…no se cansará de repetir….lo…lo mismo todas las semanas?**- hablaba entre cortadamente la rubia de ojos azules.

-**Creo… que no**-respondía desde atrás Farman, quien alcanzó a escuchar las quejas de la chica.

-**Miren, esos dos** – señaló Havoc quien venía junto a Farman.

-**Aparentemente no se cansan, han estado así de competitivos y amistosos desde….**-la joven en busca de respiro se detuvo, caminando hacia las gradas seguida por Havoc y Farman-**Desde…. Hace un mes aproximadamente**-ocupó un lugar entre las gradas junto a Maes.

-**Hey! Ya se cansaron?-**Breda quien había cedido a las primeras 5 vueltas les daba la bienvenida a las gradas, que estaban llenas de estudiantes que habían sucumbido ante el régimen de Armstrong (Hittler).

-**Si… uff pero por lo menos hicimos 15 vueltas, no? Farman**-el de cabellera blanca se limitó a asentir.

-**Desde hace un mes ¿qué?**-preguntó el joven de anteojos al escuchar la última parte de la conversación de los recién llegados.

-**Les decía a los chicos que desde hace un mes, aquellos dos**- señaló a los últimos corredores que quedaban junto al profesor.-**Han estrechado sus "lazos" de amistad que eran completamente inexistentes**-aclaró la rubia.

-**Muy cierto**-la secundó Maes, los demás sólo afirmaban con sus cabezas.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-**Vamos chicos tres vueltas más**-les animó el profesor-**Además no olviden que ésta forma de carrera larga la implementamos los Armstrong por que en los tiempos de guerras…**-y el profesor continuó con su monólogo.

-**Esto parece entrenamiento militar**-se quejó el pelinegro.

-**Tienes miedo Mustang**-lo retó la rubia al oír sus quejas.

-**Claro que no, pero con los discursos que da, de que su familia esto, su familia aquello, es peor castigo de que te encierren a pelar papas en una habitación**-se defendió.

-**Entonces pela papas**-Roy frunció el entrecejo –**Pero tienes razón, no se cansará de hablar**-Riza hizo puchero, logrando que una sonrisa surcara por el rostro de su acompañante.

-**Chicos última vuelta**-marcó el profesor, saliendo del campus con dirección al grupo de vagos en las gradas.

-**Uno**-empezó el conteo.

-**Dos**-lo continuó la rubia.

-**Tres!**-gritaron al unísono, redoblando la velocidad a la que corrían.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Del otro extremo del campus se observaba a un hombre de tez clara, bastante clara casi confundible con el papel, con su malhumorada expresión y entrecejo fruncido buscó inquisidoramente al profesor encargado de impartir Educación física.

-**Armstrong**-llamó secamente al hombre que se aproximaba a las gradas.

-**Qué se le ofrece Sr. Archer?**-preguntaba mordazmente el rubio, ya que aquel tipo nunca le cayó muy bien.

-**Qué carácter!**-murmuró el hombre- **Le traigo un comunicado de parte de la dirección, para que usted se encargue de enterar a los estudiantes. Es preciso de que se les sea informado lo más rápido posible**-le entregó los papeles que cargaba y sin hacerse de rogar, desapareció de la vista de los estudiantes.

-**Chicos, por favor vengan aquí-** gritaba tratando de llamar a los jóvenes que aún corrían y a los que descansaban en las gradas. Poco a poco fueron llegando los últimos; Riza y Roy, dándole tiempo a leer para sí el comunicado traído por Archer.

Los chicos empezaron a inquietarse ya que Armstrong seguía sumergido leyendo el trozo de papel.

-**Profesor?**-había llamado Roy a su tutor.

-**Si?**-preguntó el rubio muy ido del asunto.

-**Estemmmm, no tenía nada que decir?**-los demás estudiantes asintieron apoyando lo antes dicho.

-**Así!, cierto, el Sr. Mustang tiene razón**-el profesor había regresado a su faena de animador-**Chicos según el comunicado que acabo de leer, habrá un viaje, una excursión. Estas son las circulares que deben entregar a sus padres y deberán traerlas dentro de una semana firmadas por su tutor**-Armstrong empezó a entregar los papelitos a cada uno de sus alumnos.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-**"Estimados padres y tutores, nuestra prestigiosa institución les envía un cordial saludo. Hemos enviado ésta circular con el fin de informarles que dentro de dos semanas será la primera excursión estudiantil, el viaje es obligatorio para los estudiantes de nivel medio y bla bla bla"**- leía en voz alta Maes el cual estaba rodeado por los chicos y sus ahora únicos miembros femeninos del grupo: Riza y Winry.

-**Qué bajo han caído! Con eso del viaje obligatorio ha! Ni que la calificación de Matemáticas dependiera de eso**-refunfuñaba Winry.

-**De hecho….**-Maes se acercó a la joven y le señaló una línea.

-**Bueeeeno chicos yo voy de camino a mi casa a empacar mis cosas!!**-reía nerviosamente la joven, dejando a todos con sendas gototas en la nuca.

-**A dónde piensa que va? si apenas vamos por la segunda hora de clases**-murmuraba Riza desde atrás de los chicos.

-**No lo sé pero si se encuentra con Archer o con el director lo lamentará**-decía un sonriente Roy el cual imaginaba la situación de su prima.

-**Chicos ahí viene Básquet Grand**-se corría Maes a su asiento.

-**Prepárate para dormir Roy jeje**- reía la rubia conociendo perfectamente las mañas del chico, dormir en clase de historia.

-**Descuida, ya estoy listo**- señaló su mochila acomodada en su pupitre en intento de almohada.

-**Je tonto!**- la rubia sin más tomo asiento y guardó silencio.

-**Qué!** - murmuró por lo bajo el chico sin evitar el ser contagiado por la risa de la chica.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

En los pasillos de la secundaria se veía a dos jóvenes apuestos caminar con tremendas montañas de papeles en sus brazos.

-**Para qué la profesora Ross quiere tantas copias**- bufaba molesto el joven de cabellera negra ocultando su rostro tras la montaña de papeles.

-**No sé, algún trabajo para el fin de semana?**-respondió desinteresado el chico a su lado.

-**Qué agudo Maes!**-exclamó sarcástico.

-**Gracias, gracias. Siempre lo supe pero de vez en cuando hace falta que alguien lo recuerde**-se burlaba Maes del sarcasmo de Roy.

-**Estúpido….**-

-**Yo también te quiero…**-recitó calmadamente.

-**Oh! cállate**- Roy suspiró cansado.

Los chicos continuaron su caminata por el largo pasillo, sin escuchar otro ruido que no fuese sus pisadas y uno que otro profesor que cruzara por ahí.

-**Oye, Roy**-llamó Maes.

-**Qué quieres?** -Roy se escuchaba fastidiado.

-**Vas a venir?**-Maes se detuvo para observarlo.

-**Venir? A dónde?**-el pelinegro se detuvo de improviso.

-**Cómo que a donde? No recuerdas lo que te preguntamos esta mañana?**-el castaño trató de reprocharle con la mirada al pelinegro, sin éxito, la montaña de papeles que ambos cargaban se lo impedía.

-**Nop… es una especie de broma?**-Roy continuó avanzando sin prestarle mayor atención a su amigo.

-**No idiota**-Maes apretó los dientes de la rabia-**Vamos a los videojuegos de la plaza en el centro, vienes?**-masculló enojado el joven de lentes.

-**Y según tú, me lo habías dicho antes?** –preguntó despreocupado.

-**Si y tú en las nubes soñando con cierta rubia de ojos ámbar**-refunfuñó.

Roy se detuvo a mitad del pasillo. Frunció el entrecejo y levantó su ceja derecha.

-**Quién anda en las nubes?**-pronunció molesto.

-**Tú!**- remarcó Maes acercándose a Roy.

-**Dime algo que apoye tu argumento**-Roy dejó el montón de papeles en el piso y se cruzó de brazos.

-**Ok, sólo no te sorprendas demasiado.**-Maes imitó a Roy y colocó los papeles en el suelo- **Uno andas con una cara de bobo que ni tu te la aguantas cuando miras a Riza.**-Roy arqueó las cejas-**Dos no prestas atención a otro tema que no sea la Rubia.**-el pelinegro empezó a aflojarse la corbata, de repente sentía que lo ahorcaba.- **Si quieres más pruebas, mañana traigo mi cámara.**-advirtió el castaño.

-**Ya entendí y no es necesario que traigas la cámara** -Roy tomó los papeles para ocultar su sonrojado rostro-**Acepto que ando un poquito más distraído de lo normal**-

-**Un poquito?**-reiteró el castaño asegurándose de haber escuchado bien.

Maes tenía algo de razón al decir que él, Roy mustang, últimamente no salía de aquel universo paralelo donde solo existían él y su ahora mejor amiga.

Maes no lo podía culpar ¿A cualquiera le pasa? No?.

Ya vería después que hacía con aquella cara de tonto enamorado o como decía Maes la cara de bobo que ni a palos se le quitaba, talvez la cirugía plástica fuera una opción.

-**Tanto se nota?-**preguntó finalmente resignado a su situación.

Hughes se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

-**Chicos! La Profe me envió a buscarlos y mandó un recado**-carraspeó para aclarar su garganta- **"dejen de estar haciendo tiempo para la hora de salida, que igual se las cobro" **–imitaba los gestos de la profesora con ciertas exageraciones.

-**Perdona Win, es que nos entretuvimos hablando de "tú sabes que"** –Maes dijo lo último en complicidad con la rubia.

-**Qué cosa yo sé?**- dijo la joven algo despistada.

Maes liberó una de sus manos de debajo de los papeles que cargaba para pegarse tremendo tortazo en su propia frente, resignado que esos dos nunca podrían negar su parentesco.

-**Por qué a mí? Con Roy bastaba y sobraba pero nooo, eh aquí otra visitante frecuente a la luna**-murmuraba para sí.

-**Oye que tanto le hiciste? Que ya anda hablando solo**-la joven se acercó a su primo, el cual le respondió subiendo sus hombros en señal de no tener la más mínima idea de que cosas pasaban por la cabeza de su amigo.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0_**

En el aula 4A-102 se encontraba una joven profesora revisando su reloj de pulsera y compando la hora con el reloj del salón, impaciente no podía evitar el tamborileo de su pie en el suelo.

-**Diablos, Diablos, diablos**.-susurraba para sí. No esperando que en el aula en ese preciso momento se formara un silencio hueco, dándoles la oportunidad de escuchar perfectamente lo que decía al grupo de estudiantes que no pudieron evitar observarla con la clásica expresión de "¿Qué?".

La joven profesora poco le faltó para dejar caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio con la fiel intención de quedar inconsciente. A nadie le pasaba eso en su primera semana de trabajo, oh claro que si, solo a ella. Encima le tocó la última hora de clases, trató de ser breve y clara en sus explicaciones para consumir el menor tiempo posible y poder salir temprano a su cita con Denny pero nooo, tuvo que enviar el dúo dinámico a sacarle copia al material. Y ahora ella, la nueva, fresca y simpática profesora de Idiomas se encontraba 30 minutos tarde para su esperada cita, diablos esperar seis meses para que regresara Denny llegar tarde ¡El colmo!.

-**Disculpe profesora, pero la máquina copiadora estaba en mantenimiento. Tuvimos que esperar un rato**-Roy quien recién llegaba se disculpó y con calma depositó los papeles sobre el escritorio de la profesora. Maes no tuvo nada de tacto para ello, prácticamente los lanzó sobre el escritorio logrando que la pobrecita de Maria Ross saltara de su asiento.

-**Aleluya!**- se escuchaba de la parte trasera del aula, donde estaban Havoc y compañía.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Los chicos se habían reunido en la salida de la institución para llegar a un acuerdo de que harían aquella tarde.

-**Quiénes irán?**-preguntaba Jean cruzado de brazos con su inseparable palito de paleta en la boca.

-**Me apunto**-afirmaba Breda.

-**Yo lo propuse, así que yo voy**-confirmaba Farman.

-**Lo siento, tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermanito, ya saben Ed no vino hoy.**-Riza se disculpaba.

-**Yo tengo que ir a mi casa a ordenar mi habitación, cuando fui la dejé echa un desorden-**murmuró por lo bajo la joven Rockbell.

-**Llegaste a tu casa?**-preguntó Roy sorprendido. Winry solo asintió avergonzada.

Casi todos voltearon a mirar a otro lado, no podían aguantar la risa. Por otro lado Kain no tenía la más mínima idea del chiste, no se encontraba allí cuando su prima se "fugó" de los nervios. Maes aún seguía resentido.

-**Ya dejen de reírse de mí. Están de espaldas pero sé que se están ahogando de la risa.**-Winry se cruzó de brazos molesta, empezando a caminar rumbo a su hogar, no tardó en ser alcanzada por Riza, Kain y por último Roy que venía más rojo que una cereza.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Las chicas caminaban delante de los hermanos, riendo de vez en cuando. Cosas de chicas supuso Roy.

Decidió darle un vistazo a su hermano junto a él, no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta ternura? Al fin de cuentas era su hermanito. Ya no se llevaban tan bien como antes pero que se podía hacer con Kain, era terriblemente decidido aunque un poco torpe. No pudo evitar el pasar su mano sobre los negros cabellos de su hermano y despeinarlo como hacia tiempo ya no hacía. Ante esto el más joven lo miro extrañado levantando una ceja, sonriendo a medias.

-**A que no me alcanzas enano!**-antes de salir corriendo Roy le pegó ligeramente en la frente para que reaccionara en aquel momento.

Kain se detuvo un instante y la información llegó de golpe. Su hermano extrañaba los viejos tiempos y él? Por qué no?

-**Pervertido!! no me llames enano**-Kain perseguía a su hermano para darle "la paliza de su vida".

Las rubias miraban incrédulas la actitud de los hermanos Mustang, sabían que no se llevaban bien pero esto era el colmo Kain persiguiendo a Roy el cual siempre se daba a respetar con su hermano con uno que otro regaño. No pudieron aguantar, estallaron de risa, aquellos dos, simplemente estaban locos.

Después de unos diez minutos huyendo de su hermano, Roy se detuvo al llegar frente a la primaria donde estudiaba el demon...cof cof, el hermanito de Riza.

Cómo era posible que una cabecita de 4 añitos pensara de una forma tan siniestra y maquiavélica? Tenía algo que ver con que lo alimentaban? Un día de estos le preguntaría a Riza.

El pequeño que se encontraba jugando en los columpios bajo la firme supervisión de su profesora Marta, alcanzó a divisar por las rejas al pelinegro. De inmediato su enfado no se hizo esperar, frunció el ceño y con decisión fue donde su profesora indicando que ya venían a recogerle, tomó su mochila y se adelantó a la puerta.

-**Hola Alph…**-el pelinegro no alcanzó a terminar su saludo, el pequeño se encontraba frente a el con su manita extendida. El joven suspiró resignado y sacó del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón una barra de chocolate para entregársela. Alphonse no tardó en esconderla en su mochila, seguido logró ver a Kain quien se aproximaba.

-**Kain!!**-saludó contento el niño.

-**Hola Alphonse!**-Kain le extendió la mano para estrechar la del pequeño que disfrutaba el trato de adulto que Kain le daba.

Más atrás venían Riza y Winry, como una vez hizo con Roy dejó a Kain de lado para prestar su atención enteramente a las chicas.

-**Cómo está el niño más lindo**-Winry le llenaba las mejillas de besos como cada vez que lo veía.

El pequeño que se encontraba en los brazos de su hermana estaba algo sonrojado, le gustaba que le prestaran atención pero lo de Winry era a veces exasperante y más cuando Ed no estaba. No había quien se pusiera celoso por ello, sin Ed los mimos de Winry no eran lo mismo.

-**Aún me pregunto qué hizo Roy para que Al lo dejara de patear**-Winry colocó uno de sus dedos en la barbilla acentuando su curiosidad.

-**Sólo llegamos a un acuerdo, no es así Alphonse?**-Roy dirigió la vista al pequeño que seguía en brazos de Riza. El cual se limitó a sacarle la lengua y abrazarse a su hermana con más ahínco.

-**Bueno chicos, nos vemos el fin de semana**-se despedía Riza al llegar al umbral de su casa.

Roy se había acercado a la joven más de lo normal, logrando el sonrojo de ambos.

Alphonse que se encontraba al lado de ellos apretaba sus puñitos, es que ese Roy nunca aprendía, ni a base de patadas. Le susurró algo al oído y se marchó junto a su prima y hermano.

Riza se quedó allí observando como se alejaban, suspiró y tras unos jalones en su falda por parte de Al, entró a su hogar.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Cuando estuvieron a una buena distancia de la casa de Riza.

-**Ah!!!!!**-gritaba Winry y saltaba como histérica alrededor de Roy, espantándolo por completo.

-**Winry?...te…te sientes bien?**-Alcanzó a preguntar cuando la joven dejó de saltar a su alrededor.

-**Claro que si!**-cuando llegó al frente de su casa-**Nos vemos primito!!** –se despidió apretándole uno de los cachetes dejándoselo completamente rojo por el pellizco-**Adiós pequeño Kain y no te enojes!**-continuó saltando como liebre en primavera hasta su casa.

-**Siempre supe que le faltaba un tornillo**-Roy se pasó una mano por sus negros cabellos desordenándoselos más de lo que estaban si era posible. –**Por cierto**-miró a su hermano- **A qué se refería con eso de "Kain no te enojes"?**-

-**A nada!**-exclamó mordaz, apresurando el paso.

El resto del trayecto se mantuvo en silencio.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-**Mamá! Llegamos**-anunciaba Roy desde la puerta. No pudo evitar el ver las maletas junto a la puerta. Se acercó tomando una de las etiquetas en la manecilla, donde se encontraba inscrito el nombre de "Roy Mustang", tomó otra etiqueta de otra maleta donde decía "Kain Mustang".-**Qué diablos pasa aquí?!**-gritó exasperado.

-**Ah hijos míos ya están aquí!**-su padre feliz de la vida los abrazaba efusivamente. –**Se preguntarán ¿Por qué las maletas? Verán, esta mañana cuando vino Sarah y le dijo a su madre que ustedes tendrían un viaje, que Winry había venido apresurada a preparar las maletas. Así que nos tomamos las molestias de prepararles el equipaje**-sonreía el hombre.

-**Querido! Ya reservaste la habitación en el hotel para irnos de luna de miel el fin de semana!**-se escuchaba Elizeth desde el segundo piso.

Por la cabeza de los tres hombres resbaló tremenda gotota de sudor.

-**Papá, el viaje es dentro de dos semanas!**-Roy tomó su maleta de mala gana y empezó a subir al segundo piso.

Maldita sea, siempre había dicho que uno no se podía fiar sin tener una fuente concisa, ahora qué? Aplazaría la reservación que había hecho? Que va! Los chicos se podrían quedar un fin de semana solos en casa. No quemarían la casa o si? Nah! Llamaría a Sarah y a Clara para que pasaran de vez en cuando a vigilarlos.

-**Si Querida. Nos vamos en media hora**-Bradley se sentía orgulloso de su plan y sonreía perspicazmente.

_**-0-0—0---0-0-0—0**_

**H**olaaa cómo están! Espero que bien! Muchas gracias a todos por cada uno de sus rv aquí solo aclarare que como siempre hay un cap tranquilo antes de la marea xD o sea yo considero el cap algo lento pero! Ya verán! El próximo cap vendrá cargado de mucho royai y quien sabe xDD ahí viene el Edwin que algunos esperan.

Otra cosa pienso emparejar a algunos más Ho xD

De verdad muchas gracias a los que siguen mi historia prometo no abandonarla y ya sabe XD si en 6 meses no actualizo xD fue que morí ¡ xD mentira. En fin pienso actualizar pronto y no tardarme 2 meses.

De nuevo gracias!! A los que me apoyan hasta la próxima. Xau!! Se les quiere


	9. Chapter 9

Guau realmente no me puedo creer que regrese con este fic xD, espero sinceramente que me disculpen por mi falta y que aún haya lectores interesados en la historia.

Sin más que agregar, les dejo con la hist.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Capítulo 9**

¿Qué harías si por azares del destino eres bendecido con un cachito de libertad por tres noches y dos días?

Lo más lógico.

Primero: hacer todas las cosas que tus padres te han prohibido rotundamente que nunca hagas porque terminarás en una habitación de hospital, pero, vale la pena.

Segundo: ignorar olímpicamente las indicaciones que te han repetido unas quinientas veces en menos de diez minutos, y que a final de cuentas no escuchaste ni media palabra; y, para colmo te las han dejado marcadas y remarcadas en la pizarrita del refrigerador o/y en millones de papelitos amarillos regados por cada rincón visible en la casa.

Tercero: hacer que tu hermanito menor te siga o desista en el armario de los cacharros de limpieza. Lo primero que pase.

En eso pensaba Roy Mustang mientras estaba acostado a patas sueltas sobre la Queen size de sus ausentes padres, llamando a la pizzería más cercana y observando en el gigantesco televisor LCD de algunas 50 pulgadas, una de sus series favoritas: Evangelion y claro, acompañado de alguna buena botana.

Oh sí, eso era vivir.

**-Roy, sabes que a mi mamá no le gusta que te andes tirando en su cama y menos comiendo porquerías**.- Kain había entrado a la habitación de sus progenitores llevándose la bolsa de papas fritas que tenía Roy en el regazo.

**-Si no lo sabías pequeño Kain; Primero: yo mando, Segundo: yoo mando y tercero: nuestra madre está disfrutando lo lindo de la vida en un lujoso ho….**

El auricular inalámbrico, junto a él empezó a sonar con insistencia, el pelinegro sintiéndose interrumpido; miró al objeto con intenciones nada saludables para el pobre aparato.

-**Buenas noches, Familia Mustang**-contestó prístino. Al percatarse de quién era y ser bombardeado a preguntas, hizo una mueca de fastidio. **-Mamá. Si todo está bien, nada ha pasado en estos- **checó el reloj digital en la mesita de noche junto a él- **Treinta minutos que no has estado en casa. Todo está en orden**.-le echó un vistazo a su hermano quien se había sentado en la alfombra, frente al televisor y comiendo las papas que una vez pertenecieron a Roy, dejando migas en ésta.-¡**Nooo! No para nada. Puedes descansar tranquila, estamos muy bien. No es necesario que quieras regresar tan rápido. No, no estamos comiendo pizza tampoco papitas fritas, sí, sí la comida del refrigerador al microondas. Sí también te extrañamos. Ok. Espera un minuto ahora te lo paso**. – Tapó el micrófono del auricular para llamar a Kain- **Oye bicho inmundo, dame mis papas y ven, que mamá quiere hablarte, le insinúas algo y te hago comer el trapeador.-**Kain tragó saliva, asintió y obedeció a las órdenes del, ahora, jefe de casa.

**-Sí yo también te extraño, no te preocupes diviértete en lo que yo estoy aquí en el inf…** –Kain escuchó los nudillos de Roy tronar desde la cama- **Aquí cuidando nuestro acogedor hogar. No mamá para nada, Sí su habitación está cerrada. Diviértanse mucho. Yo también te quiero y saludos a papá. Adiós. **

**-0-0-0-0-**

Después de comer la tercera porción de la segunda pizza y de saciar su sed a punta de refrescos de lata, estando allí en "su" ahora cama y haciendo zapping en "su" televisor. Se sentía un hombre completo, bueno… casi. Aún le faltaba la cuestión de ser mayor de edad y poder mantenerse a sí mismo, pero, son simples detalles que no iban al caso.

Por otra parte, Kain daba vergüenza. Había hecho el penoso intento de competir contra él, Roy Mustang para ver quien comía más pizza. Intentando imposibles, pero, que se le va hacer, ahora el pobre Kain estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Plaff

Estaba.

Roy se asomó por uno de los costados de la cama, para ver al pobre Kain acurrucándose sobre la alfombra. En uno de esos arranques de hermano mayor, sacó uno de los cobertores y cubrió al dormido Kain.

Por otra parte él decidió imitar a su hermano. (En dormir, no en largarse al piso). Se acurrucó mientras buscaba algo bueno de ver antes de saludar a Morfeo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dos jóvenes chicas salían risueñas aunque un poco cansadas del enorme dojo.

**-¡Vaya! Hakuro sensei exageró un poco con el entrenamiento de hoy**. –Winry se acomodaba el bulto a sus espaldas.

**-¿Exagerar un poco, dices? Parecía que le hubieran puesto baterías Energiser como el conejito del comercial.**-Ambas jóvenes rieron con ganas, al imaginarse al pobre hombre con las orejas del dichoso conejo y el pequeño tambor en ristre.

**-Riz no me hagas reír así, que me duele hasta la existencia**. –Winry se limpiaba una lagrimita de felicidad que se le escapó.

**-Está bien, haré el intento. Pero no prometo nada**. –ambas sonrieron, hasta que se toparon con la más "hermosa escena" que un peatón deseara ver a la hora de buscar transporte.

**-Dime ¿por qué siempre tenemos tan mala suerte a la hora de esperar bus**?-Preguntó resignada.

-**No tengo la más mínima idea, Winry. Cuando vea a Hakuro sensei procuraré pedirle que me preste una patita de conejo, para ver si nos cambia la suerte**.-las rubias estallaron de risa ante la gran multitud de la parada del bus quienes no tardaron en lanzarles curiosas miradas por la hilaridad de ambas.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Pasado una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos en el bus, el cual se había detenido unas veinte veces por puro capricho del conductor; (ya que según él, sonaba algo extraño en el motor; pero los pasajeros incluida las rubias sospechaban que lo hacía adrede para mirar las mujeres que ya a esas horas andaban semidesnudas en las esquinas a pesar del jodido frío que empezaba a azotar), llegaron a su estación a unos pocos metros de la casa de Riza, donde Winry acordó pasar el resto de la tarde del sábado.

**-¡Ay! ¡Ay!** –Winry cojeaba ligeramente con cada paso que daba con su pierna izquierda.

**-¿Qué te pasó?**-Riza al escuchar los quejidos de su amiga, volteó hacia ella.

-**Entre tantos frenazos inoportunos del conductor pervertido ese, mi pobre piecito pagó las consecuencias** -la rubia levantó el pie mostrándole la marca del zapato del criminal sobre el suyo.

-**Vaya; por el tamaño de la marca deduzco que tienes el pie destrozado**.-Riza hizo una mueca de dolor.

**-Oh gracias por compadecerte de mi pobre extremidad-**

**-No hay de que, para eso estamos las amigas**-Riza sonrió con todos los dientes, burlándose abiertamente del comentario de Winry- Venga, vamos yo te ayudo a caminar-

Winry apoyada en el hombro de Riza, llegaron al umbral de la casa de la segunda, donde se escuchaba fuerte y claro los acordes de una guitarra eléctrica acompañada de una estruendosa batería.

**-¿Ed está solo en casa?-**

Riza se limitó a asentir, mientras buscaba las llaves en su mochila.

**-¡Aquí están! ¡Qué bueno que hoy no se me olvidaron en casa**!-susurraba feliz para sí mientras introducía las llaves en la cerradura.

**-A pesar de tener tanto tiempo conociéndote; creo que aún me falta mucho que descubrir, amiga.** –Murmuró Winry resignada.

Las chicas se aventuraron al pasillo, en el cual fueron testigos de una de las cosas más insólitas que una se pueda dar el lujo de contemplar; Edward sobre la mesa del comedor, con su "guitarra" (que dicho sea de paso servía más para barrer que para tocar) sin camisa y con el cabello revuelto sobre la cara gritando barbaridades en inglés.

**-¡Prometo venir más seguido los fines de semana!-**La pobre Winry olvidó su maltratado pie y prácticamente rodó por el piso de la risa.

Por otro lado Riza luchaba entre las ganas de agarrar a Ed por las greñas o matarse ahí mismo de la risa.

Hasta que en uno de los "solos" de la guitarra que Ed quiso imitar con salto y todo.

¡Cracks!

¡BOOM!

Fin del espectáculo, de la inexistente carrera artística de su hermanito ¡ah! Sí y de la mesa también.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos con pereza, algo extrañado por el lugar donde estaba, a pesar de ser la habitación de sus padres no estaba acostumbrado a pasar allí la noche. Apagó con el mando a distancia el televisor que había permanecido toda la noche encendido, salió de la cama tropezándose con un bulto en el suelo y dando gracias a que no se mató en el proceso. De camino a la puerta, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico en manos, seguramente su madre no tardaría en llamar. En el trayecto de la habitación de sus padres y la suya, revisó el contestador, confirmando que su Sra. Madre había llamado unas 15 veces en el transcurso de la mañana.

y penas eran las 10:30.

Luego de haber seleccionado las primeras dos prendas de vestir que alcanzó a ver en el closet: unos shorts marrones y un tshirt verde oscuro se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha, dejó el auricular en el piso, cerca de la bañera, se desvistió y procedió a meterse en la regadera.

No habían transcurrido dos minutos desde que se había metido bajo el agua cuando el dichoso aparato en el piso empezó a sonar.

Fastidiado, alcanzó el objeto y contestó.

-**Buenos días casa de la familia Mustang**.-el chico no tardó en poner cara de angustia al escuchar las palabras del otro lado del teléfono**.- Mamá, no ha pasado nada y sí, me acabo de despertar y Kain aún duerme. No es necesario que quieras regresar ya te dije que estuvimos dormidos cuando llamaste. Sí estoy seguro que estoy en casa y que no hemos pasado la noche en un hospital por que la casa se quemó. Me podrías pasar a papá… ¡Viejo! Si estoy seguro que estamos completos y la casa está igual o mejor que nosotros. No, no he amenazado a Kain.-**Roy alejó el auricular unos centímetros de su oreja y a pesar de esto pudo escuchar la potente voz de su padre, fuerte y claro.

**-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle la mano a mi televisor, entendido!? **

Roy volvió a colocarse el aparato en la oreja.

**-Sí, en serio, no se preocupe. Y por favor dígale a mamá que trate de disfrutar sus vacaciones que conmigo a cargo no pasará nada**-el joven volvió a alejar el teléfono, para mirar el aparatito de donde salía la estridente risa burlona de su progenitor-**Gracias por la confianza. Ok espero que lo pasen bien si le diré a mi hermano que llamaron, sí, sí. No lo amenazaré con hacerle tragar nada. Adiós. **

A veces le impresionaba como su padre sabía cada uno de sus movimientos sin tan siquiera estar cerca.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Maes llevaba más de dos horas sentado, allí en el sofá de la sala, nada que ver en la televisión, sin su hermanita ni su madre en casa, nadie conectado a su Messenger, llamó a Roy, el cual tuvo que colgarle a los 30 segundos gracias a la otra línea que sonaba con urgencia, resultando ser la madre del susodicho. Ya harto de tanto letargo, tomó nuevamente el teléfono y marcó algunos números en él.

-**Buenas tardes, familia Rockbell**.-contestó la dueña de casa.

-**Señora Rockbell, buenas tardes. ¿Se encuentra Winry?** –trató de sonar lo más educado que pudo.

**-No, no se encuentra. Eres Maes el hijo de Sarah, ¿no?**

**-Sí, soy yo. ¿Podría decirle cuando regrese que llamé?-**

**-Si gustas te puedo pasar el número de casa de los Hawkeye. Ella se encuentra allá.**

**-Muchísimas gracias Sra. Rockbell. No hace falta que me pase el número, yo ya lo tengo. **

**-No hay de qué. Y por favor saluda de mi parte a tu madre. Adiós!**

**-Sí, lo haré. Adiós**-al dejar el auricular en su lugar suspiró. Vaya era verdad eso de "tal palo tal astilla", la madre de Winry era tan o más simpática que ella.

Procedió a tomar el aparato nuevamente en sus manos y marcar el número que tan bien sabía.

El teléfono empezó a sonar.

1, 2 , 3 veces …

¡Crack!

¡Boom!

¡Chaz!

**-¡uff! ¡Ah! ¡Quién habla? **–Maes levantó una ceja ante la rudeza de su interlocutora**-¡Maldita mesa del demonio!. **

**-¿Hola? Winry?-** se aventuró a preguntar con un poquito de temor a que la venganza contra el objeto inanimado se desviara en su contra.

**-¿Maes? Disculpa, es que me acabo de tropezar con los restos de una mesa. **

**-Sí, creo que me di cuenta. **

**-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora eres adivino?** –comentó burlona.

-¡**Eeeh! Digamos que es intuición masculina**.-Callaron por unos segundos, ironizando el comentario del chico- ¡**Oí! Winry, Riza y tú harán algo para ésta tarde?.**

**-¡Noo! ¡Riza noo, el florero no!,-**gritó la rubia escandalizada, dejando medio sordo al castaño- **Perdona, es que aquí las cosas están algo… inquietas. ¿Qué decías**?- el chico atinó a cambiar el auricular de oreja.

**-¿Tienen que hacer hoy en la tarde?-**

**-Pues por lo visto, nada. Aparte de tratar de que Riza no mate a Ed. Hace rato que el quedarse con un solo hermano le parece algo tentador. **

-¿**Qué dicen si nos reunimos con Roy a ver alguna película o, a salir por ahí los cuatro**?-dijo algo cómplice.

**-Espera un segundo, le digo a Riz y ya te respondo**.-alejó el auricular y "tapó" el micrófono de éste-¡**Riz! dice Maes: si quieres reunirte en casa de Roy a ver alguna película, esta noche**. –la encolerizada chica, que corría tras su magullado hermano, atinó a responder con un sonoro _**"¡Qué!"**_ que aunque lejano, Maes escuchó perfectamente desde el otro lado del teléfono.

**-Ella dice que perfecto. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?** –contestó la ojiazul, risueña.

**-Eres un caso serio. Pasaré por ustedes en una hora de ahí partimos a casa de Roy. **

**-Excelente, entonces nos vemos. **

**-Sí, hasta al rato. **

Sería interesante la pequeña sorpresita que se llevaría su amigo cuando los viera llegar. Pensar en ello sacó una sonrisa maliciosa de los labios del buenachón de Maes.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Transcurrido el lapso de tiempo indicado a las chicas, el castaño procedió a salir de su casa con dirección hacia la de los Hawkeye.

Cuando hubo llegado a su destino procedió a tocar el timbre. Esperó pacientemente hasta que una de sus amigas se dignó a abrirle.

**-Maes ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Al castaño le resbaló una gota de resignación de su frente. Definitivamente Winry nunca podría negar su parentesco con Roy.

**-Hola Riza. ¿Winry no te contó que vendría a recogerlas?-**se rascó una de sus mejillas algo avergonzado.

**-Emmmm**-Riza miró dentro de la casa poniendo mala cara, luego volteó hacia Maes-**No, no me dijo nada. Sólo dijo algo de que habías llamado. Pero bueno, no importa, pasa- **

**-¡ey! Maes ¿Ya nos vamos, no?-**Risueña la oji-azul hacía acto de presencia.

Resignado se limitó a asentir.

**-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? **

**-A casa de mi querido primo**-sonrió pícara la ojiazul, logrando sonrojar a su mejor amiga.

**-0-0-0-0-0**

Luego de convencer a Riza a salir de su cálido hogar, se habían marchado por fin a casa de Roy.

Y es que a pesar de que Riza no tuviera ya nada en contra del pelinegro, el atrevimiento de auto invitarse a casa de alguien aún no terminaba de convencerla, y por ello, ahora era llevada casi a rastras por sus amigos. Bueno… literalmente a rastras ya que sus amigos se negaban a soltarle de las manos y habían convencido a su hermano de hacerla de guarda espaldas, para que en caso de escape hubiera quien la detuviese…aunque Edward era el que aparentaba huir cada que la rubia le dedicaba una de sus miradas de "de esta no te salvas".

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Mustang a Riza no le sorprendió que Roy estuviera tan asombrado como ella cuando su prima y mejor amigo entraron a su casa sin saludarle o al menos darle explicaciones al respecto. Les había seguido con la mirada y una ceja alzada antes de regresar su atención a la otra persona que se encontraba en ell umbral.

Ignorando completamente el ceño fruncido y los gruñidos de Edward.

**-Riza Pasa, por favor.- **

**-¿Y yo qué? **

Roy volteó a mirar.

**-¿Perdón? ¿Hay alguien ahí**? –se acachó con una mano sobre la frente en busca de algún ser diminuto perdido en la alfombra del recibidor.

-**Mustacheeeeeeee!-**gritó dispuesto a pegarle, pero la mirada asesina de parte de los destellantes ojos de su hermana, lo hicieron callar, y seguirla dentro de la casa sin chistar.

Pero la sonrisa burlona que le había dirigido Roy quedaría pendiente para cuando su hermana no quisiera volcarle un camión encima.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pasaron a la sala, pensando que Maes y Winry estarían allí, pero los bribones venían desde el piso superior con algo entre manos.

**-¿Vinieron a mi casa a jugar cartas?**—volteó hacia donde Riza buscando una respuesta pero ella, solamente alzó los hombros.

**-Realmente**-Maes empezó a barajar las cartas.- **Estábamos aburridos.**-señaló a Winry y a sí mismo-**La idea es ver una peli pero concluimos que aún es muy temprano, y tú deberías cambiarte de ropa.-**le señaló haciendo referencia a los pantalones cortos y la ramera sin mangas que vestía.

Roy se observó y se sonrojó, había olvidado por completo como se encontraba vestido al ver a sus visitantes, los dos intrusos y la chica que le movía el mundo desde hacía casi dos meses. La contempló algo resignada con la situación y suspiró antes de que ella volteara y lo atrapara mirándole.

**-¿Sucede algo Roy? **

Suceder, se repitió en su cabeza si ella se imaginara tan siquiera que lo que le sucedía tenía como sello su nombre.

-**No, no pasa nada**.-desvió la mirada- **ya regreso, siéntanse como en su ca…-**No alcanzó a terminar cuando se encontró nuevamente a Maes ingresando a la sala con botanas y soda a cuestas.-

-¿**Decías Algo Roy?**

**-Ehh no, nada Maes, ya vuelvo. –**

Subió a su habitación y escogió un tshirt rojo y unos jeans azul marino, pasó por delante de la puerta abierta de la pieza de su hermano mirando cómo se retorcía en la cama por el dolor de espalda.

Pobre

Tal vez se sentía un poco culpable por dejarle amanecer tirado en el piso.

-**Ey! Enano, allá abajo están Riza, su hermano y los chic….**

No alcanzó a terminar cuando Kain ya estaba bajando las escaleras completamente recuperado de su agonía.

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y bajó, entrando nuevamente a la sala, al parecer Winry y Maes se habían cansado en tiempo record de las cartas y estaban concentrados en una plática con Riza y los menores.

**-¿Roy te parece si vamos al cine o alquilamos alguna película y la vemos acá?** –preguntó Maes al verle cruzar el umbral.

El pelinegro solo se alzó de hombros, no prestándole mucha importancia al asunto y se sentó en el medio de ambas chicas en el sofá. Su prima, simultáneamente se hundió el sillón ella se levantó como impulsada con un resorte y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al chico de lentes, que hicieron que Edward gruñera y se cruzara de brazos, muy enojado.

**-Vamos a alquilar una película, ustedes mientras preparen las cosas**. –tomó a Maes del brazo y a Ed arrastrándolos a la puerta**- Kain!!** –Llamó al muchacho que casi en contra de su voluntad les siguió no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de resentimiento a su hermano mayor.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ed y Kain caminaban detrás de Maes y Winry quienes iban charlando de alguna bobería que sucedió en clases.

**-¿Ed, no te parece que aquí hay algo fuera de lugar?**

Sin desviar su vista de lo que le mantenía concentrado al frente le respondió a su amigo:

**-¿A qué te refieres? Si de aquí se ve todo perfectamente en su lugar. **

**-Uhg?!** –no le preguntó nada más y siguió su mirada al frente que estaba clavada en los ajustados jeans de su prima.-**Dios ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar rodeado de pervertidos?-**lloriqueó por lo bajo.

**-¿Decías algo?**

**-¿Yo? Nada… **

0-0-0-0-0-0

Después que los chicos se marcharan todo se había mantenido bajo silencio y ninguno de los dos presentes se atrevía a romperlo hasta que….

**-Roy**

**-Riza**

Ring!

**-Un segundo. **

Corrió por el teléfono inalámbrico arriba y bajó con una de las caras de resignación más dramáticas que jamás pudo verle Riza en clases.

Riza rió bajo su mirada de reproche.

-Si mamá-volvió a tomar asiento junto a la rubia. **–¿¡Qué nooo!** –Riza saltó en el sofá por el grito de Roy-**No mamá no hace falta que regrese, todo está bien en casa, ¿dónde está Kain? Salió con Edward y regresará más tarde. Si ya le dije todo lo tengo bajo control.**-y como si algo quisiera contradecir sus palabras la luz se fue dejándolos en semi-penumbras iluminados únicamente por la poca luz del crepúsculo que se filtraba por las cortinas.**-hasta mañana, saludos a papá. **–Colgó la llamada.

**-Tu madre se preocupa mucho por ustedes. **

**-Algo así, pero creo que exagera, ¡vamos que ya no tengo 10 años!, no voy a encender la casa ni a encerrar a Kain en el baño**-escuchó a la rubia reír nuevamente, adoraba su risa.- **tal vez lo último sí. **

**-¡Qué malo!.**

-**Yo? Jamás**. –sonrió como niño bueno pero gracias a la falta de luz que cada vez se hacía más evidente, Riza no pudo apreciar el gesto. –**Creo que la luz no va a regresar por un buen rato, te parece si vamos por velas a la cocina?. **

**-Vamos. **

Cuando él se levantó y le dio la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie ella resbaló volviendo a caer sobre el sofá…

Con él

Cerca

Tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre su boca.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Omg xD aún se me hace algo irreal que esté publicando el cap 9 de la historia, lo tenía listo desde hace pff eones pero no sé realmente que me detenía para publicarlo, sin mencionar que no quiero altéralo o algo similar, luego tal vez lo edite pero eso sería después.

Entre otras cosas, quiero dedicárselo a todos aquellos que la siguieron y avisarles que no me he olvidado de ella.

También quiero saber si la seguirán porque tengo planeado continuarla, pero todo dependerá de ustedes.

Espero que les haya gustado y me den sus respuestas en los reviews.

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
